True Love
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Kiba merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Hinata. Dapatkah Hinata terhindar dari rencana Kiba? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dapatkah dia melupakan Shion dan menerima Hinata? Gomen, lama update. RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya, author gaje dari negeri antah berantah..dan saya membawakan sebuah fanfic yang berjudul "True Love"

Silahkan dinikmati...

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**True Love milik saya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi itu di Konoha, mentari sudah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Sinar-sinarnya sudah mulai membuat semua makhluk hidup di Konoha terbangun dari dunia kapuk. Para burung-burung bahkan sudah ada yang mulai berkicau sedangkan ayam jantan hanya menyahut kicauan burung dengan suara mereka yang keras, membuat sebuah pertunjukan orkestra di pagi itu.

Yah, Konoha. Konoha adalah sebuah kota besar di Negara Hi. Konoha sangat terkenal dengan penduduknya yang ramah tamah. Walaupun banyak di antara mereka yang berbeda jauh dalam bidang materi tapi mereka tidak pernah saling merendahkan satu sama lainnya. Menurut mereka, derajat manusia itu sama yang berbeda hanya nasib dan takdir manusia tersebut. Sebuah pemikiran yang sangat terbuka.

Di Konoha terdapat beberapa keluarga yang sangat dihormati. Keluarga tersebut sangat dihormati bukan hanya karena materi mereka yang sangat melimpah tapi mereka juga dihormati karena keramah tamahan mereka. Keluarga tersebut juga sangat menjunjung tinggi hal yang dinamakan dengan sopan santun dan disiplin.

Kali ini terlihat beberapa orang Konoha sudah mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari yang paling dibenci semua orang. Karena pada hari itu semua orang harus kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka sebelum hari Minggu, entah itu bekerja atau bersekolah.

Sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

**Hinata POV**

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Aku mengenakan baju berlengan pendek berwarna indigo dan celana jeans. Kali ini, aku sedang menyisir rambutku yang panjang di depan cermin. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat pantulan wajahku yang ada di cermin.

Setelah selesai dengan rambutku, aku pun segera berdiri dan menuju ke arah jendela kamarku. Membukanya secara perlahan. Aku pun dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutku.

"Pagi yang indah, semoga hari ini juga menjadi hari yang indah buatku," gumamku seraya mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurku. Tas yang penuh berisi dengan buku kedokteran.

Yah, aku adalah seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha. Umurku sudah dua puluh tahun. Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Keinginanku adalah suatu saat nanti dapat menjadi dokter anak, itu adalah impianku sejak kecil. Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil walaupun aku kadang-kadang sering jengkel juga jika melihat anak-anak yang nakal.

Oh ya, hampir saja lupa. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Kakakku bernama Neji Hyuuga, bagiku dia adalah seorang kakak yang sangat baik dan dia juga sangat memperhatikan aku dan adikku. Dia juga mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha tapi dia mengambil jurusan managemen karena dia adalah orang yang diharapkan suatu saat kelak dapat menggantikan posisi ayah kami sebagai direktur di perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga. Aku hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya.

Kadang-kadang aku juga sering jengkel karena harus satu Universitas dengan kakakku itu. Kenapa? Yah, karena banyak sekali perempuan di Universitas itu yang menyukai kakak dan aku pasti selalu menjadi alat mereka untuk menyampaikan surat cinta mereka kepada kakakku itu. Siapa sih yang tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Neji Hyuuga? Seorang pemuda dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan, perawakannya yang tenang dan terkesan dingin ditambah lagi dia adalah seorang keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu keluarga terkaya di Konoha.

Lalu adikku bernama Hanabi Hyuuga. Dia baru duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Jika aku dan Kak Neji hanya berbeda satu tahun, maka aku dan Hanabi berbeda enam tahun, sangat jauh bukan. Hanabi adalah seorang gadis yang ceria dan sangat periang. Dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Selama ini, belum ada satu pun orang yang dapat melampauinya. Dan dia selalu berkata kalau dia sangat ingin menjadi dosen Fisika, pelajaran tersulit selain Matematika.

Ayahku bernama Hiashi Hyuuga dan ibuku bernama Hikari Hyuuga. Banyak orang yang menilai kalau ayahku itu orang yang keras tapi sebenarnya dia sangatlah hangat jika kalian mengenalnya dengan baik. Sedangkan ibuku adalah wanita terlembut yang pernah aku kenal.

Aku juga memiliki banyak sahabat, tapi yang paling dekat denganku adalah Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka. Sakura dan Ino juga mengambil jurusan kedokteran, karena itu aku selalu bisa bersama dengan mereka. Mereka berdua adalah tempat curhatku selama ini begitu juga sebaliknya. Pembicaraan kami yang paling mengasyikkan adalah tentang cinta. Aku sendiri jadi malu jika mengingatnya.

Yang aku tahu, Sakura sedang berpacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara dari keluarga Uchiha, salah satu keluarga terkaya di Konoha. Tapi, bukan berarti Sakura berpacaran dengannya karena kekayaannya, tapi Sakura memang benar-benar menyukainya dengan tulus begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dulu, aku dan Ino selalu berusaha untuk membantu Sakura agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi usaha kami selalu gagal. Dan ternyata malah Sasukelah yang mendekati Sakura terlebih dahulu bahkan yang menyatakan cinta pertama kali adalah Sasuke. Itu sudah membuktikan kalau Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura, bukan. Kakak Sasuke bernama Itachi Uchiha, dia merupakan senior dari Kak Neji di jurusan managemen.

Sedangkan Ino, menurut pembicaraan kami yang terakhir dia sekarang sedang dekat dengan seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan seni, kalau tidak salah namanya Sai. Yah, semoga saja dia dapat berakhir bahagia seperti Sakura yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sedangkan aku? Sekarang aku sedang menyukai seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan teknik. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Aku menyukainya saat pertama kali bertemu di perpustakaan. Tak sengaja saat itu, aku bertabrakan dengannya dan matanya itu telah berhasil menghipnotisku untuk tidak berpaling dari wajahnya. Aku masih saja ingat pada saat itu dia memperkenalkan namanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang manis, dia bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Suna.

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, dia pun mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Tentu saja, pernyataan cintanya itu aku terima dengan senang hati karena sejak awal aku memang menyukainya. Dan hari ini, aku juga sudah janji akan pergi jalan-jalan setelah mata kuliah kami berdua selesai.

"Hinata, cepat turun. Sarapannya sudah siap," tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari lantai satu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun tersadar kalau sejak tadi aku masih berada di kamarku.

"Ya, sebentar lagi Hinata turun, Bu," sahutku. Dan setelah itu aku pun segera turun menuju meja makan.

Di meja makan sudah terlihat ayahku yang duduk di kursi utama. Di sebelah kanannya duduk ibuku lalu adikku dan di sebelah kirinya duduk Kak Neji dan aku pun segera menempati tempat duduk di sebelah Kak Neji, seperti biasanya.

"Pagi semuanya," sapaku kepada mereka semua.

"Pagi Kak," sahut Hanabi dengan ceria.

"Pagi Hinata," sahut ibuku dengan lembut.

"Hn," hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut ayah dan Kak Neji, benar-benar ayah dan anak yang kompak.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi sapaan mereka. Aku segera mengambil dua potong roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai rasa anggur, selai kesukaanku. Baru saja, aku memasukkan beberapa potong roti ke mulutku, tiba-tiba saja ayahku berbicara.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu," aku merasa aneh dengan sikap ayahku. Pasalnya ayahku jarang sekali berbicara jika sedang makan begini. Biasanya yang paling sering bicara itu Hanabi bukan ayah.

"Ya, ada apa Ayah?"

"Sebenarnya Ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang,"

"Apa? Ayah, aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Bukankah Ayah dulu pernah bilang kalau dalam keluarga Hyuuga tidak ada hal yang dinamakan dengan perjodohan," aku sangat terkejut dengan hal yang dikatakan oleh ayahku.

"Iya, Ayah tahu. Tapi, ini persoalannya berbeda. Dulu, Ayah pernah hampir mengalami kebangkrutan dan teman Ayah membantu Ayah sehingga Ayah dapat bangkit dan menghindar dari kebangkrutan. Lalu-"

Belum selesai ayahku menjelaskan tapi aku sudah memotongnya, "jadi maksud Ayah, aku dijodohkan hanya untuk membalas budi teman Ayah tersebut! Ayah, pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Lagipula, aku ini sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan, titik!" bentakku seraya berdiri dan aku tahu kalau aku sudah bertindak kasar dengan berani membentak ayahku.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kiriku. Aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau sekarang ayahku sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Ayah," aku dapat mendengar suara ibu dan Hanabi.

"Ayah, sudah hentikan," kali ini aku dapat mendengar suara Kak Neji dan dia sekarang sedang berusaha menahan ayah sedangkan aku hanya dapat terduduk lemas di lantai karena sikap ayahku barusan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ayah tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berlaku kurang ajar seperti itu!" bentak ayahku. "Pasti kekasihmu itu yang sudah mempengaruhimu!" lanjut ayahku lagi.

"Sasori tidak seperti itu!" bentakku lagi sambil menatap ayahku dengan tatapan benci dan dengan cepat aku pun segera mengambil tasku dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku berniat untuk pergi ke kampus sekarang dan ingin bertemu dengan Sasori, kekasihku. Dan berharap kalau dia dapat menenangkan hatiku sekarang.

Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu aku dapat mendengar ibu memanggilku tapi tentu saja aku mengabaikannya dan segera pergi dari situ.

**..o0o..**

Dan sekarang, aku sudah sampai di kampusku. Aku ke sini dengan menggunakan taxi yang kebetulan saja lewat di depan rumahku tadi. Dan sekarang, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sasori untuk menceritakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi padaku. Tadi, di dalam taxi pun aku sempat menitikkan air mata karena perlakuan ayahku barusan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ayah dapat berbuat sekasar itu terhadapku.

Saat di koridor kampus, tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Hidan, salah satu teman Sasori.

"Hidan, apa kau melihat Sasori?" tanyaku.

"Oh, Sasori. Sepertinya tadi dia bilang kalau dia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Coba saja kau cari ke sana," sahutnya.

"Ya, sudah. Terimakasih, Hidan,"

"Hm, sama-sama,"

Dan aku pun segera pergi ke perpustakaan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang.

Setelah sampai, aku pun segera membuka pintu perpustakaan tersebut. Ruangan perpustakaan itu masih sangat gelap. Sepertinya pengurus perpustakaan belum ada yang datang sehingga lampu di perpustakaan pun masih belum menyala.

Aku pun segera menekan sakelar yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk dan betapa terkejutnya aku dengan hal yang pertama kali aku lihat di salah satu sudut perpustakaan tersebut. Aku melihat kekasihku, Sasori sedang berciuman dengan sangat mesra dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata, aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa perempuan tersebut.

Tak terasa, air mataku pun terjatuh karena melihat kejadian itu. Tanganku pun segera kugunakan untuk menutupi mulutku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara dan aku pun mulai mundur secara perlahan dan akhirnya aku pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan air mata yang bercucuran dari mataku.

Sekilas, aku mendengar ada orang yang memanggilku dan aku tahu kalau orang yang memanggilku itu Sasori dan hal itu membuat aku semakin menambah kecepatan lariku. Entah sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak di koridor yang aku lewati. Tapi, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Yang sekarang aku pedulikan hanyalah perasaanku yang sudah benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping bagai sebuah gelas yang dibanting ke atas lantai marmer.

Tujuanku sekarang hanyalah untuk mencari tempat yang sepi agar aku dapat menangis sepuas-puasnya. Lalu, sampailah aku di sebuah taman yang terletak di dekat kampusku. Aku pun segera duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu.

Di sana, aku mulai menangis dengan kedua tanganku yang menutupi wajahku. Padahal, awalnya aku berharap bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang terindah. Tapi, aku malah mengalami hal yang sebaliknya. Hari ini menjadi hari yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupku. Mulai dari tamparan ayah sampai dengan kekasihku yang berselingkuh. Aku pun semakin tambah sedih dan hal itu membuat air mataku semakin banyak yang keluar.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar ada seorang lelaki yang menyapaku dari belakangku.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yah sekian..

Ada yang berkenan untuk me-review?

Ada yang bisa nebak, laki-laki yang nyapa Hinata itu siapa? Kalau bisa nebak, saya akan memberikan ucapan selamat di chapter selanjutnya..hehehe..

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan REVIEW PLEASE..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua..ketemu lagi dengan saya..saya akhirnya bisa update ff ini di tengah-tengah ulangan semester kayak gini..

Oh ya, soal pertanyaan saya di chap pertama lalu..yang bisa menjawab dengan benar siapa laki-laki di taman yang nyapa Hinata itu cuma **ZephyrAmfoter** aja...selamat ya...omedetou gozaimasu..

Buat orang yang akan dijodohin dengan Hinata, sudah banyak banget yang bisa nebak..

Oke, selamat menikmati chap keduanya.. :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**True Love milik saya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Chapter 2..**

**Hinata POV**

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar ada seorang lelaki yang menyapaku dari belakang.

Dengan cepat, aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, yang kulihat adalah seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Kiba?"

Yah, dia adalah Kiba Inuzuka. Salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha yang sudah aku kenal sekitar setahun yang lalu, saat semester empat baru dimulai. Dia juga mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran sama sepertiku, karena itu aku bisa mengenalnya. Aku belum pernah berbicara panjang lebar dengannya, karena itu aku juga tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah pria yang baik selama aku mengenalnya.

"Hai Hinata. Kau kenapa? Kulihat kau tadi sedang menangis?" tanyanya sembari duduk di sebelahku.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis," sanggahku walau kutahu itu percuma.

"Kau jangan berbohong. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Kau tadi menangis, kan?" ujarnya sembari menatap mataku dan itu membuatku sedikit terkejut karena dia memandangiku seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti pandangan apa itu? Apa itu hanya pandangan terhadap seorang teman? Atau yang lainnya? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti pandangannya membuatku sedikit malu.

"Hinata, jika kau punya masalah. Ceritakan saja padaku. Aku bersedia menjadi sandaranmu," ucapnya lagi sembari menepuk pundaknya sendiri. Aku tertegun melihatnya dan perkataannya itu membuatku mengingat hal apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Tak terasa, air mataku yang sudah berusaha untuk kutahan, akhirnya jatuh juga dan mulai menganak sungai di kedua pipiku.

"Ki..Kiba..aku.." aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi. Aku terlalu sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat ini. Lagi-lagi aku menggunakan tanganku untuk menutupi wajahku yang sudah penuh dengan air mataku. "Aku..aku..hiks..hiks," aku berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi itu percuma aku tetap tidak bisa mengatakan satu kalimat pun.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan ada dua buah lengan yang memelukku. Dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah lengan Kiba yang sekarang sedang memelukku dan membuat kepalaku bersandar di dadanya yang bidang. Aku tidak menolak pelukannya, karena yang sekarang aku butuhkan adalah seseorang yang bersedia menjadi tumpuanku di saat hatiku sedang rapuh seperti ini.

"Hinata, menangislah. Jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu di saat kau sudah merasa baikan," ujarnya lembut. Dia pun mengelus rambutku yang panjang, berusaha memberikan ketenangan padaku. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa tenang berada di dekatnya sekarang. Aku rasa aku bisa dengan cepat melupakan Sasori untuk saat ini. Terimakasih Kiba, kau sudah mau menjadi sandaranku untuk saat ini.

Dan tanpa kuperintah, air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Membasahi kemeja yang digunakan oleh Kiba.

"Menangislah, Hinata. Jangan kau tahan," dia pun mendekapku semakin erat. Membuatku semakin dalam berada di pelukannya. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang membuatku mulai merasa tenang. Sekali lagi, terimakasih Kiba. Aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu.

**End of Hinata POV**

**..o0o..**

Seperti pagi-pagi yang biasa, koridor gedung Universitas Konoha selalu dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang hilir mudik. Menyebabkan koridor tersebut selalu bising dengan suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai keramik yang ada di koridor tersebut. Nampak beberapa mahasiswa senior sedang membawa tugas skripsi mereka kepada dosen dan ada beberapa mahasiswa yang menggerutu karena tugas yang ia buat salah.

"Haahh..dasar! Apanya yang salah dari tugas yang kubuat,"

"Tugas lagi. Tugas lagi. Dosen itu kerjaannya ngasi tugas melulu,"

"Lagi-lagi gak ada. Ke mana sih dosen itu? Buat orang susah aja,"

"Minggu ini gak masuk juga. Mau dosen itu apa sih? Dia mau buat semua mahasiswanya gak lulus ya?"

Itulah beberapa keluhan yang keluar dari mulut mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di sekitar koridor tersebut. Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Terlihat seorang mahasiswi sedang berjalan di koridor itu dengan sangat cepat setengah berlari. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat kuda itu melambai ditiup angin dan membuat dia semakin cantik walapun sekarang wajahnya sedang menampakkan kecemasan akan sesuatu. Mata birunya terus melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari seseorang. Yah, mencari seseorang.

"Sakura, kau di mana?"

Karena dia terlalu fokus melihat kanan dan kiri, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

BRUKK!

"Aduh. Kalau jalan, liat-liat donk," gerutunya sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Seharusnya kau yang jalan dengan benar, Ino,"

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Suara ini, SAKURA!"

"Aduh Ino. Gak usah teriak-teriak kali. Telingaku sakit ni," ucap Sakura sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ya, maaf-maaf. Aku ada berita penting dan kau harus tahu. Ini menyangkut Hinata," 

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sudah. Ayo sini, kita cari tempat duduk dulu," ujar Ino sambil menarik Sakura menuju bangku yang ada di dekat situ.

"Nah Ino, sekarang cepet cerita sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Gini, kamu tahu kan sekarang Hinata sedang pacaran dengan Sasori,"

"Ya, terus kenapa?"

"Jadi gini.."

**FLASH BACK**

**Ino POV**

Wah, udara pagi ini benar-benar segar. Oh ya, hampir aja lupa. Aku harus mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan. Kalau enggak, bisa-bisa kena omel sama penjaga perpustakaan itu. Ihhh..serem.

Sekarang, aku sudah sampai di depan perpustakaan. Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke tempat yang penuh dengan buku tersebut. Tapi, hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah pria berambut merah yang kuketahui sekarang sedang berpacaran dengan Hinata, dia itu Sasori. Dia sekarang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan seorang perempuan. Kalau tidak salah, nama perempuan itu Karin, mahasiswi dari jurusan Kimia.

Spontan saja, aku segera bersembunyi di balik bintu. Berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan. Aku tahu, ini melanggar hak asasi manusia. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Karena ini menyangkut sahabatku, Hinata.

"Sasori, perempuan berambut indigo tadi siapa?" aku mendengar suara Karin yang seolah-olah dimuat manja. Tadi dia bilang perempuan berambut indigo? Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud itu Hinata. Aku harus mendengarkan pembicaraan ini. Demi Hinata, sahabatku.

"Maksud kamu, Hinata? Tenang aja sayang, dia itu sekarang memang masih menjadi pacarku. Tapi, sebentar lagi dia akan aku putusin. Karena hanya kaulah yang aku cintai. Dia itu gak ada apa-apanya. Aku jadiin dia pacar kan cuma karena dia anak orang kaya. Lumayan, buat makan gratis, hahaha.." sahut Sasori. Aku benar-benar ingin meledak mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi aku harus bisa menahan diri. Aku mulai mendengarkan lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Kamu pinter banget deh," ujar Karin sambil memeluk Sasori dengan manja. Oke, cukup. Aku harus pergi dari sini, kalau aku berlama-lama di sini bisa-bisa aku muntah gara-gara ngeliat sikap mereka yang udah kayak sinetron. Sekarang, lebih baik aku mencari Sakura.

**End of Ino POV**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"APA! DASAR SASORI KURANG AJAR!"

"Sstt..Sakura, jangan teriak-teriak. Malu diliatin orang-orang,"

"Tapi Ino. Sasori itu bener-bener kurang ajar. Kupikir dia pria baik-baik. Ternyata dia itu pria belang," ujar Sakura sambil memberi penekatan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Iya, kasihan Hinata,"

"Oh ya, menurut ceritamu barusan. Berarti Hinata sudah tahu semua ini. Sekarang pasti dia lagi sedih benget. Kita harus cari dia, Ino!"

"Kau benar juga, Sakura. Kasihan Hinata. Gadis itu sangat baik untuk Sasori yang kurang ajar itu," ucapnya sembari berdiri. Dan mereka berdua pun mulai mencari Hinata dari gedung ke gedung.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada orang yang memanggil mereka.

"Hei kalian berdua, Sakura, Ino. Tunggu," teriak orang tersebut.

Spontan, mereka berdua pun segera berhenti karena merasa nama mereka berdua dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Shikamaru, ada apa? Tumben kau mencari kami," sapa Ino kepada orang yang sekarang sedang berada di hadapannya sambil terengah-engah karena mengejar mereka berdua.

"Begini, nanti dosen Kurenai tidak bisa mengajar. Tolong beritahu yang lain,"

"Ohh..aku pikir ada apa. Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu,"

"Shikamaru, sibuk ya, kalau jadi asisten dosen," celoteh Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Yah, begitulah. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan," gumamnya sendiri karena Sakura dan Ino sudah meninggalkannya. "Dasar! Mereka itu juga menyebalkan. Perempuan itu memang menyebalkan," lanjutnya sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Aduh, Hinata itu di mana sih? Jangan-jangan dia kenapa-kenapa lagi?" gerutu Ino di jalan.

"Tenanglah Ino. Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa,"

"Hei Haruno, Yamanaka, tunggu!" lagi-lagi ada orang yang memanggil mereka. Hanya saja, sekarang mereka berdua dipanggil dengan nama belakang mereka.

"Aduh, siapa lagi sih? Suka banget orang gangguin kita," gerutu Ino lagi.

"Kak Neji?" ucap Sakura heran setelah melihat siapa orang yang memanggil mereka.

"Heh, Kak Neji? Tumben nyari kita? Ada apa?" Ino juga terlihat heran.

"Apa kalian melihat Hinata?"

"Ini juga kita lagi nyariin dia," sahut Sakura.

"Ohh..begitu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kepadanya," kali ini, raut muka Neji nampak sedih.

Melihat itu, Sakura dan Ino pun menjadi semakin bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Memangnya Hinata kenapa, Kak?"

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun saling bercerita tentang hal yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata. Neji menceritakan tentang perihal perjodohannya Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino menceritakan masalah Sasori kepada Neji.

**..o0o..**

**Hinata POV**

"Begitulah ceritanya, Kiba..hiks," ujarku sesenggukan. Akibat tangisanku yang terlalu lama. Sekarang, aku menjadi sedikit sesenggukan. Semoga saja dia mengerti dengan semua hal yang kuceritakan tadi padanya.

"Kasihan kau, Hinata. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasori orangnya seperti itu. Aku pikir dia pria baik-baik. Kau yang sabar ya," ujarnya sembari mengelus rambutku dan itu membuat wajahku sedikit memerah. Dia lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa menuruti perlakuannya saja. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Dia begitu lembut kepadaku.

"Untuk masalah pertunanganmu, sebaiknya kau bicarakan baik-baik dengan ayahmu. Seorang ayah pasti akan selalu melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Kau harus percaya itu, Hinata," ujarnya lagi.

"Ya, terimakasih Kiba. Kau sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku dan memberikanku saran," hanya itu yang dapat aku ucapkan. Setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata pemikiran Kiba sangatlah dewasa tidak seperti diriku.

"Sama-sama, Hinata. Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa memceritakannya padaku," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku pun segera bangkit dari sandaran bahu Kiba.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih Kiba" ujarku sambil menunjukkan senyumku kepadanya.

"Kau lebih cantik jika sedang tersenyum, Hinata," ujarnya tiba-tiba dan hal itu membuat wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Hei Hinata, ternyata kau ada di sini. Kami berdua mencarimu ke mana-mana," tiba-tiba saja Ino dan Sakura sudah ada di hadapan kami berdua.

"Maaf, sudah menyusahkan kalian,"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Oh ya, kami berdua sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kak Neji. Dan kami berdua juga sudah tahu soal Sasori," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dan hal itu membuatku kembali bersedih. Aku pun segera menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hinata, kau yang sabar ya," tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa kalau Sakura memelukku. Kemudian dia pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku dan Ino akan selalu bersamamu,"

"Iya, Hinata. Kami akan selalu bersamamu. Karena kita ini kan sahabat,"

"Iya, terimakasih Sakura, Ino," balasku sambil berusaha tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Wah, wah, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi patung di sini," ucap Kiba tiba-tiba. Aku benar-benar hampir lupa dengan kehadirannya.

"Oh ya, Sakura, Ino, kenalkan ini Kiba Inuzuka. Dia juga mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran sama seperti kita,"

"Salam kenal," ujar Sakura dan Ino kompak.

"Salam kenal. Aku tahu kalian berdua. Kalian itu yang paling sering ribut di pelajarannya Dosen Asuma kan?"

"Hehehe..sepertinya keburukan kami sudah tersebar luas ya..hahaha," mereka berdua pun tertawa. Dan itu membuat aku dan Kiba juga ikut tertawa. Terimakasih Tuhan, karena kau memberikanku sahabat seperti mereka yang bisa menghiburku di saat aku sedang bersedih seperti ini.

"Oh ya, tadi aku diberitahu oleh Shikamaru kalau dosen Kurenai tidak masuk. Bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi ke kafetaria, hm?" ajak Sakura.

"Baiklah," sahut Ino dan aku kompak.

"Kau bagaimana? Kau mau ikut dengan kami atau tidak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Maaf ya, lain kali saja. Kebetulan, sekarang aku sedang ada urusan. Sudah ya, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Hinata," Kiba pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga. Dan kami bertiga segera menuju kafetaria yang sering kami kunjungi. Kebetulan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Semoga saja, dengan pergi ke sana bisa sedikit meringankan bebanku.

**End of Hinata POV**

**..o0o..**

**Sakura POV**

Tak terasa, hari sudah semakin siang. Sudah sekitar tiga jam kami bertiga berada di sini. Di sebuah kafetaria yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus. Suasananya sangat nyaman dan semoga saja itu dapat meringankan bebannya Hinata. Aku sendiri merasa sangat khawatir saat mendengar kalau Hinata sempat ditampar oleh ayahnya karena dia membentak perkataan ayahnya.

Kalau aku berada di posisinya, pasti aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang sudah bukan zamannya zaman perjodohan lagi. Aku pun sudah memberikannya banyak saran kepadanya tadi. Aku bilang mungkin ayahnya bermaksud menjodohkannya dengan maksud yang baik. Mana mungkin ada orang tua di dunia ini yang menjerumuskan anaknya ke dalam jalan yang salah. Tidak mungkin kan?

Kulihat sekarang, dia sudah sedikit membaik walaupun matanya masih terlihat sedikit bengkak. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak menangis tadi. Tadi dia juga menceritakan soal Kiba kepada kami berdua. Dan kami berdua terus saja menggodanya kalau Kiba itu jangan-jangan menyukainya. Setiap kami menggodanya, wajahnya pasti memerah. Aku jadi senang melihatnya. Jangan-jangan si Kiba itu benar-benar menyukai Hinata? Menurut cerita Hinata, kali ini aku bisa berhipotesis kalau Kiba itu menyukai Hinata. Kalau memang seperti itu, semoga saja Kiba bisa membuat Hinata bahagia dan semoga saja pertunangannya itu dapat dibatalkan. Yah, semoga saja. Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Hinata, sahabatku.

TRING! TRING!

Tiba-tiba saja, lonceng angin yang ada di atas pintu kafetaria ini berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang baru masuk ke sini. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu itu. Dan yang aku lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman sedang masuk ke dalam kafetaria ini. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pacarku.

"Sasuke, aku di sini," panggilku sambil melambai ke arahnya.

"Ciee..pacarnya dateng tu," goda Ino. Dasar, dia itu suka banget ngodain orang.

"Kalian ada di sini. Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari duduk di sebelahku.

"Sedang membicarakan masalah Hinata," sahut Ino.

"Masalah apa? Sepertinya kau habis menangis Hinata? Matamu bengkak," wah, rupanya dia menyadarinya. Benar-benar pria hebat.

"Hinata, dia mau dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya," sahutku.

"Dijodohkan? Sepertinya tadi pagi, aku baru mendapat _e-mail_ dari seseorang kalau dia juga akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Apa sekarang sedang musim perjodohan ya?" ucapnya sambil bersandar di kursinya.

"Siapa, Sasuke?" jujur, aku sedikit tertarik dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Seorang teman lama. Kau tidak mengenalnya, Sakura. Tapi, mungkin Ino mengenalnya," sahutnya. Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Ino.

"Kau tahu, Ino?"

"Mana aku tahu, kenalanku itu sangat banyak," sahut Ino kemudian.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Tidak penting jika kita membicarakan dia. Bagaimana kalau kita ganti topik saja," saran Sasuke. Benar juga perkataan Sasuke. Jika kita terus membicarakan itu, bisa-bisa Hinata semakin bertambah sedih. Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kembali menjadi sedih.

**End of Sakura POV**

**..o0o..**

Sekarang Konoha sudah mulai dirayapi oleh sinar kemerahan sang mentari. Sang mentari sudah mulai turun untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Membuat langit di atas Konoha berwarna sangat indah, bagai lukisan yang sengaja dibentuk oleh sang pencipta. Jalanan pun sudah mulai sepi dan toko-toko di sepanjang jalan pun sudah banyak yang mulai menutup.

Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi di Bandara International Konoha. Bandara ini selalu saja penuh, baik itu pagi, siang, sore maupun malam. Baru saja sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, pesawat dari Uzushio mendarat di sana. Para penumpangnya pun sudah banyak yang turun dan mulai menyebar untuk mencari penjemput mereka.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata yang sebiru samudera sedang berjalan keluar bandara dengan menarik satu koper besar di kanan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celanya. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze, putra dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze, salah satu keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan besar di Konoha. Bisa dibilang kekayaan keluarga tersebut melebihi kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

**Naruto POV**

Hah, akhirnya aku kembali lagi kemari. Kembali ke Konoha, tempat kelahiranku, tempat di mana aku menghabiskan masa kecilku dan juga tempat di mana aku bertemu dengan'nya' dan tempat di mana aku kehilangan diri'nya'.

Sudah tiga tahun aku pergi dari sini. Dan sekarang aku kembali ke sini karena orang tuaku ingin menjodohkanku dengan seseorang. Kata mereka, gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu sangatlah cantik. Jujur, sebenarnya aku lebih senang bila berada di Uzushio daripada di sini. Di Uzushio, alamnya masih sangat segar, di sana masih banyak hutan yang dapat ditemukan. Sedangkan di Konoha, yang dapat kita temukan di sini hanyalah gedung-gedung pencakar langir yang tingginya bukan main.

Bahkan sekarang, adikku saja masih berada di Uzushio. Dia menolak untuk kembali ke Konoha sekarang. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi, baru dia akan kemari.

Sekarang, aku sedang menunggu supir ayahku untuk menjemputku. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit aku berdiri di sini. Tapi, dia belum datang juga. Akhirnya, aku pun pergi melihat-lihat bandara ini sambil menunggu. Paling, jika sudah sampai, dia akan menelponku.

Saat aku berkeliling, tak sengaja aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berciuman dengan sangat mesra. Ya ampun, apa tata krama di Konoha ini sudah semakin berkurang. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa malu melakukan hal itu di tempat umum seperti ini. Apalagi yang laki-laki, tadi aku sempat melihatnya kalau wajahnya itu berisi tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Apa sekarang masih zaman bertato di wajah seperti itu. Benar-benar aneh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sopir ayah pun menjemputku. Sopirnya bernama Kakashi Hatake. Saat diperjalanan, aku terus memandang keluar jendela. Lagi-lagi, aku teringat dengan 'dia'. Senyumnya, wajahnya, semuanya, kenapa lagi-lagi aku teringat tentang 'dirinya'. Padahal selama tiga tahun ini, aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya. Karena itulah aku memilih berkuliah di Uzushio. Hal itu aku lakukan agar aku dapat melupakan rasa bersalahku atas 'kematiannya'. Ya, akulah penyebab 'kematianmu'. Maafkan aku, 'Shion'. Cinta pertamaku.

Sejak kau meninggal, Naruto yang dulu pun juga ikut meninggal. Tidak akan ada lagi Naruto yang dulunya ceria. Naruto yang dulu sekarang bagai terkurung di dalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh dirimu. Tapi, kau sudah meninggal dan hal itu menyebabkan Naruto yang dulu tidak bisa keluar lagi dari ruangan itu. Sekali lagi, Naruto yang dulu sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat diriku kembali lagi seperti dulu lagi saat kau masih bersamaku, Shion. Aku sangat merindukanmu.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sekian..

Sekarang waktunya bales review buat yang gx login..yang login, saya bales lewat PM

**Shaniechan** : Ya, kasihan sekali Hinata ditampar ayahnya..hiks..hiks..orang yang ditaman itu bukan Naruto.. di sini, sudah keliatan kan siapa orangnya..maaf, lama ini udah update.

**WONGOLO** : makasih udah review. Ni udah update.

**Namikaze Meily Chan** : wah, pen name kita mirip yah..makasih udah bilang ff saya bagus..padahal menurut saya ini ff gaje..oh ya, gak usah manggil saya senpai..panggil aja Tania atau Aris.. ni udah update..maaf, lama.

**Ind** : maaf, gx bilang buat ff baru. Toh, akhirnya kamu dah baca juga kan. Ini udah update.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi semua reviewer dan readers..tetep RnR yah..biar saya bisa tetep ngelanjutin ff ini...

Ja ne.. :)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo..semua, kembali dengan saya di sini..sekarang, saya sudah berusaha untuk update kilat..semoga saja chapter ini memuaskan..ah, ya sudah..silahkan membaca :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**True Love milik saya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Chapter 3..**

**Hinata POV**

Aku sekarang sedang berada di depan rumahku sendiri, sebuah rumah berlantai tiga dengan gaya Eropa yang sangat kentara. Tapi, kakiku sendiri menolak untuk masuk ke dalam. Bahkan sekarang, aku merasa gugup sekali untuk masuk ke dalam, padahal ini kan rumahku sendiri. Rasa takut bercampur dengan rasa bersalah terus saja menghantuiku dan membuatku semakin resah. Rasa takut akan kemarahan ayah dan rasa bersalah karena aku sudah berani membentak ayah tadi pagi. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak berani untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hinata, kenapa diam? Ayo, cepat masuk. Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu," suara datar milik kakakku membuyarkan lamunanku. Memang benar, sekarang aku sedang bersama kakakku. Dialah yang menjemputku dari kafetaria sekitar jam setengah lima sore. Dan sekarang, aku merasa kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Jarak kafetaria dengan rumahku ternyata cukup jauh juga.

"I..iya," akhirnya, aku menjawab juga. Dengan perlahan aku mulai membuka pintu rumahku yang tingginya dua kali tinggiku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah kemegahan rumahku. Cahayanya bahkan membuatku sedikit penyipitkan mataku. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam, tak lama kemudian indera pendengaranku menangkap suara pintu yang ditutup. Sepertinya, kakakkulah yang menutup pintu rumahku.

"Hinata, semuanya sudah ada di ruang tamu. Mereka semua menunggumu. Jangan takut, tenanglah. Ayah sudah tidak marah lagi. Kau bersikap seperti biasa saja ya," tiba-tiba kakakku berucap lembut dan aku sempat melihat sekilas senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Akan aku usahakan," jawabku sambil melihat kakakku yang sekarang sedang berada di sebelahku.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Tadi ayah sempat menanyakan padaku tentang Sasori. Tadi pagi, kau sempat menyebut namanya bukan. Sebaiknya kau juga menceritakan tentang Sasori kepada ayah,"

"Ya," sahutku dan kemudian kami pun segera pergi ke ruang tengah.

Setelah aku sampai di ruang tengah, aku segera dapat melihat ayahku yang duduk di sofa panjang. Sedangkan ibuku dan Hanabi duduk di sofa panjang yang lain. Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah. Lagi-lagi, kakiku menolak untuk bergerak. Sepertinya kakiku tidak mau menuruti perintah otakku untuk segera bergerak. Aku dapat melihat Kak Neji yang berjalan mendahuluiku dan ia segera duduk di sofa yang ada di sebelah ibuku.

Tiba-tiba ayahku pun menoleh ke arahku dan tatapan matanya seakan-akan ingin membuatku menangis kembali. Menangis bukan karena dia sudah menamparku, tapi aku ingin menangis karena mengingat kata-kataku yang sudah membentak ayahku. Menurutku, sikapku tadi pagi benar-benar sudah melanggar sopan santun yang dijunjung tinggi oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Aku tahu, sikapku tadi pagi sudah bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu sifat anak durhaka. Ayah, maaf. Kata-kata itulah yang ingin aku ucapkan sekarang. Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Ayahku pun menatapku semakin lama. Dia tidak menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali, dia terus memandangku dengan tatapannya yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan apa itu. Aku mulai merasakan mataku memanas dan pandanganku mulai mengabur karena ditutupi oleh air mata yang menggenang di mataku. Lututku pun tiba-tiba lemas, seolah-olah dia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan beban yang aku tanggung.

BRUK!

Sekarang, aku sudah benar-benar terjatuh ke atas lantai marmer rumahku. Dan air mataku pun juga ikut terjatuh, aku rasa kelopak mataku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya dan membuat dia perlahan mengalir ke wajahku. Aku pun menunduk dengan kedua tanganku yang menopang berat badanku agar tidak ikut terjatuh juga seperti kakiku. Sejenak, aku dapat mendengar suara ibuku yang memanggilku. Mungkin, dia terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ayah..ma..maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal..hiks..karena sudah membentak ayah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku tadi pagi. Segali lagi..hiks..aku minta maaf. Aku mohon, ayah..hiks..mau memaafkanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," mohonku sambil terisak. Aku tidak berani untuk mengangkat wajahku, aku takut jika harus berpandangan dengan ayah. Aku takut, benar-benar takut.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tiba-tiba saja, indera pendengeranku menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mulai mendekat ke arahku. Aku tahu, ini langkah kaki ayahku dan hal tersebut membuatku semakin bersedih dan semakin berasa bersalah. Hal itu, membuat air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku rasa, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahku. Aku tahu, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mengulangi perbuatannya yang tadi pagi kepadaku. Lakukanlah ayah. Aku sudah siap menerimanya. Aku tahu ayah kecewa atas sikapku tadi pagi. Karena itu, silahkan tampar aku. Aku sudah siap menerima segalanya.

GREP!

Tapi tiba-tiba, yang aku rasakan bukanlah sebuah tamparan pada pipiku. Melainkan aku mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari ayahku. Yah, sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Ayah..maafkan..a..ku. Maaf," ucapku dalam pelukan ayahku.

"Sstt..cukup Hinata. Ayah yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu. Maafkan Ayah,"

"Tidak Ayah, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf..hiks," aku pun terisak di dalam pelukan ayahku sambil sesekali mengucapkan kata maaf kepada ayah. Aku dapat merasakan kalau ayah sejak tadi mengelus rambutku berusaha memberikan ketenangan. Tapi, aku tetap saja tidak tenang. Tangisanku malah semakin keras. Aku sekarang benar-benar ingin menumpahkan segalanya di dalam pelukan ayahku. Aku ingin membuang semua beban yang kurasakan sejak tadi pagi.

"Hinata, ayah sudah memaafkanmu. Ayah tahu, itu kesalahan ayah yang mengatakannya terlalu cepat. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pindah ke sofa. Ayah tidak ingin kau sakit," ucap ayahku lembut. Dia pun membantuku untuk berdiri dan menuntunku untuk duduk di antara ibu dan Hanabi. Ibuku pun segera merebahkan kepalaku di dadanya. Sekarang, aku dapat merasakan bagaimana kelembutan dan kehangatan seorang ibu.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap ibuku lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Iya,"

"Hinata. Sekarang, ayah ingin membicarakan perihal pertunanganmu itu. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Iya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Ayah," aku segera bangun dari posisiku dan duduk dengan tegap berusaha mengisyaratkan kepada ayah kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Ayah ingin tanya dulu, apa kau bersedia menerima pertunangan ini? Tadi pagi, ayah sempat dengar bahwa kau sudah punya kekasih. Padahal kata-kata ayah tentang kekasih itu hanya spontan saja karena pada saat itu ayah sedang marah,"

"Tidak ayah. Aku tidak punya kekasih. Sasori itu bukan siapa-siapaku," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Dan dari sikapku ini, sepertinya ayah sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku yakin itu, ayahku itu sangatlah pandai. "Tentang perjodohanku itu, bolehkah aku mengajukan sebuah syarat?"

"Hm, apa?"

"Aku ingin diberi waktu untuk mengenal pemuda yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Yah, paling lama satu bulan. Jika aku merasa cocok, aku akan bersedia bertunangan dengannya. Tapi, jika tidak, aku-"

Belum aku selesai menjelaskan maksudku, tiba-tiba saja ayah memotongnya.

"Ya, ayah sudah mengerti, Hinata. Sebenarnya maksud ayah juga begitu. Tadi pagi pun sebenarnya ayah ingin mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi, kau keburu marah," ucap ayahku.

"Maaf," hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tahu, tadi pagi adalah kesalahanku. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan ayahku lebih lanjut dan hal itu membuatku sempat berada dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

"Hh..ya sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sekarang ayah ingin menunjukkan foto pemuda yang ingin ayah jodohkan denganmu. Ini dia," ujar ayah sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto kepadaku. Segera saja, kuambil foto tersebut dari tangan ayah. Dan aku mulai memandangi foto tersebut. Di foto tersebut terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dan menghadap ke arah jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Menurutku, fotonya tidak terlalu jelas karena foto ini diambil dari samping sehingga wajah pemuda di foto ini tidak terlalu jelas. Yang dapat kulihat dari foto ini hanyalah pemuda itu berambut pirang dengan matanya yang sebiru samudera. Menurutku, matanya sangat indah sehingga membuatku agak lama memandanginya.

"Dia bernama Naruto Namikaze. Putra dari Minato Namikaze. Umurnya sama denganmu," jelas ayahku tiba-tiba. Sedangkan aku, hanya ber-oh ria.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu ibuku dengan masih memandangi foto itu. Entah apa yang membuatku terus memandangi foto itu. Mungkin senyum pemuda itu yang membuatku terus memandangi foto tersebut, senyumnya mengisyaratkan sebuah kesedihan. Ya, kesedihan. Entah kesedihan karena apa. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli.

"Keluarga kita akan membicarakan perjodohan ini seminggu lagi dengan keluarga Namikaze. Karena itu, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Dandanlah secantik mungkin seminggu lagi," aku hanya menggangguk mendengar perkataan ayahku. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi mengantuk.

"Kakak dulu pernah bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu saat umur kakak baru sepuluh tahun. Dan dia adalah pemuda yang ceria dan humoris. Kau pasti akan senang bila bertemu dengannya, Hinata," aku dapat mendengar pendapat Kak Neji sekilas. Dan sekarang, aku sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Aku pun memejamkan mataku dengan masih bersandar di bahu ibuku. Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya pun berubah menjadi gelap.

**End of Hinata POV**

"Wah, kakak ketiduran,"

"Sebaiknya bawa dia ke kamar. Sepertinya dia kelelahan," ucap Hiashi.

"Biar aku yang membawanya," tawar Neji.

"Oh ya, Hanabi. Bisa ambilkan beberapa es batu. Ibu ingin mengkompres mata kakakmu. Matanya bengkak,"

"Siap bos," Hanabi pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke dapur guna mencari es batu dan alat-alat yang lainnya.

**..o0o..**

**Naruto POV**

Aku sekarang sedang berjalan di salah satu tempat yang ada di Konoha. Di tangan kananku, aku membawa seikat bunga lily yang aku beli di jalan sebelum aku sampai di sini. Aku dapat melihat matahari yang sudah mulai condong ke barat. Burung-burung camar pun seakan-akan ikut menyambut hal tersebut dengan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Langit di atas sana pun berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dulu, aku suka sekali pergi melihat matahari tenggelam bersamamu, Shion. Andai saja, kau masih berada di sini. Maka, aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Berada di pusat makam Konoha. Sekarang, aku terus berjalan guna mencari makammu.

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan beberapa menit. Aku menemukan makammu. Aku pun segera meletakkan seikat bunga lily di atas makammu.

"Hai Shion. Maaf, aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu. Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak kemari. Oh ya, aku membawakanmu bunga lily, semoga saja kau menyukainya," ujarku sambil tersenyum memandangi makam tersebut.

"Dan untuk permintaanmu, aku mohon maaf karena aku belum bisa mengabulkannya. Aku belum bisa menyerahkan kalung ini kepadamu.." ucapku sembari menggenggam kalung yang terlingkar manis di leherku. Sebuah kalung perak dengan dua buah liontin yang berbentuk pecahan hati. Jika dua buah liontin itu disatukan maka akan membentuk sebuah bentuk hati sempurna. Satu liontin berisi tulisan 'Naruto' dan yang satu lagi bertuliskan 'Shion'. Sebenarnya kalung ini milikku dan Shion. Tapi, karena Shion sudah tidak ada, maka akulah yang memakai kalung ini dan aku pun menjadikan satu dua buah liontin yang sebenarnya terpisah. "..karena aku belum menemukan seseorang yang dapat menggantikan tempatmu di hatiku. Karena itu, izinkan aku untuk tetap membawa kalung ini sementara waktu, Shion," lanjutku.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir malam. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Sampai jumpa, Shion,"

**..o0o..**

"Ini fotonya, coba kau lihat dulu," ujar ayahku sambil menyerahkan selembar foto kepadaku. Sekarang, aku sudah berada di rumahku. Di hadapanku, duduk ibu dan ayahku. Sekarang kami sedang membicarakan tentang rencana pertunanganku.

Aku pun mulai melihat foto yang ada di tanganku. Di sana, terlihat seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut indigo yang panjangnya sebahu. Eh, tunggu dulu, aku rasa ada yang aneh.

"Ayah, bukannya yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu seorang gadis yang berumur dua puluh tahun. Seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi, kenapa di dalam foto ini yang terlihat hanya seorang anak gadis yang berumur sekitar lima tahun?"

"Ohh..itu karena ibu dan ayahmu hanya memiliki foto gadis itu di saat dia berumur lima tahun," sahut ibuku disertai dengan cengiran di wajahnya itu. Ya ampun, sebenarnya mereka berniat untuk menjodohkanku atau tidak sih?

"Hm, ya sudahlah. Aku kembali ke kamar saja," ujarku kemudian berdiri. Baru saja aku akan beranjak dari tempat dudukku, tiba-tiba ayahku mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Naruto, kau ingat dengan aturan turun-temurun keluarga Namikaze kan, Naruto? Laki-laki dalam keluarga Namikaze sudah harus bertunangan pada saat umurnya sudah mencapai 22 tahun dan sekarang umurmu sudah dua puluh tahun. Jadi, ayah harap kau bisa bertunangan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, Naruto,"

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti," ujarku kemudian dan aku pun segera pergi ke kamarku.

Sudah sampai di dalam kamarku, aku segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang berwarna oranye yang sudah lama tidak aku gunakan. Aku mengambil ponselku, berniat untuk melihat apa ada _e-mail_ yang masuk. Wah, sepertinya _e-mail_ku sudah dibalas oleh si Teme itu. Segera saja, kubuka pesan tersebut.

_**Hahaha..Dobe. Malang sekali nasibmu. Sudahlah, terima saja takdirmu. Ingat! Keluargamu punya hukum tentang umur 22 tahun itu. Kau ingat kan?**_

_**Semoga saja, gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu dapat menggantikan posisi Shion. Naruto, cobalah lupakan Shion..**_

Hah, sejak kapan anak ini menjadi begini. Apa karena dia sudah memiliki pacar. Aku jadi ingin melihat pacarnya. Ah, sudahlah. Aku segera meletakkan ponselku dan berusaha untuk tidur karena besok aku akan memulai kuliahku di Universitas Konoha. Tempat si Teme itu berkuliah.

**End of Naruto POV**

**..o0o..**

Pagi ini, sang surya menampakkan sinarnya dengan sangat terang. Sepertinya, dia sangat senang bangun dari singgasananya hari ini. Sang dewi malam pun hari ini sangat cepat turun ke singgasananya. Sepertinya dia sudah bosan terus berada di atas sana.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, koridor Universitas Konoha sudah dipenuhi oleh lautan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Di koridor tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis Hyuuga sedang berlari dengan tiga buah buku kedokteran yang dia bawa di tangannya. Masing-masing buku itu, kira-kira memiliki tebal lima sentimeter.

Dari arah yang berlawanan terlihat seorang pemuda sedang memperhatikan selembar kertas yang merupakan denah gedung Universitas Konoha yang ada di tangannya.

BRUKK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Tanpa mereka sengaja, mereka berdua pun bertabrakan dan membuat tiga buah buku yang dibawa oleh sang gadis tersebut jatuh ke atas lantai keramik di koridor Universitas tersebut.

"Hei, kau! Kalau jalan pakai mata donk," bentak sang gadis kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Hh, dasar gadis bodoh. Di mana-mana jalan itu pakai kaki bukan pakai mata. Kau itu tidak lulus sekolah dasar ya, gadis indigo?" balas pemuda tersebut.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau benar pemuda sok pintar. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau cepat minta maaf kepadaku, pemuda kuning," balas sang gadis sambil memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Heh, enak saja. Kau yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah menghambatku di sini,"

"Coba kau lihat. Gara-gara kau, semua buku-bukuku jatuh,"

"Terus kenapa? Tinggal diambil aja kan. Perlu aku ambilkan? Oh ya, aku lupa kau kan tidak lulus sekolah dasar. Biar aku yang mengambilkan ya," pemuda tersebut pun segera memungut ketiga buku tersebut dan segera berdiri. "Ini,"

"Hh, terimakasih," ujar sang gadis setengah kesal karena dia disebut orang yang tidak lulus sekolah dasar.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau 'gadis tidak lulus sekolah dasar' ternyata mahasiswa kedokteran," ucap pemuda tersebut karena dia sempat membaca buku yang ia ambil.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, seenaknya saja mengejekku seperti itu,"

"Kau juga. Padahal kau yang salah, kau tetap tidak mau meminta maaf," ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Hh, aku tidak sudi," balas sang gadis dan ia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Begitu juga dengan sang pemuda, dia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dan meneruskan perjalanannya untuk mencari ruang dosen.

'Laki-laki itu benar-benar membuatku kesal saja. Belum pernah aku semarah ini dengan seseorang. Tapi, wajahnya itu sepertinya tidak asing. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Di mana ya? Ah, entahlah. Apa peduliku,' gumam sang gadis dalam hati.

'Gadis itu kasar sekali. Padahal dari luar, dia terlihat feminim. Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah melihat seseorang dengan rambut indigo dan bermata lavender seperti itu. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang, aku harus mencari di mana letak ruang dosen. Sasuke itu, di saat seperti ini, dia malah tidak ada,' gumam sang pemuda dalam hati.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau sang dewi takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka saat ini dengan pertemuan seperti ini agar mereka tidak pernah melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka. Karena sang dewi takdir sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kalian berdua. Sebuah takdir yang akan membawa kalian ke dalam kebahagian.

.

.

.

Tbc

Oke..selesai..sekarang waktunya bales review buat yang gak login, yang login saya bales lewat PM..

**no name** : makasih udah review :) ini, udah update..

**Namikaze Meily Chan** : yap, tebakannya tepat banget :D ini, udah berusaha update kilat..makasih udah review..

**KOPLAK-KUN-tu!** : wah..saya ketemu pen name lucu nih..makasih udah review yah..ini, udah dilanjutin :)

**Shaniechan** : iya, sasori jahat banget *ditendang sasori*.. di sini, naruto udah ketemu sama hinata..yai! makasih udah review yah :)

**Ind** : indira, makasih udah review..yang dicium kiba di bandara udah jelas bukan hinata, orang hinata nya aja masih ada di kafetaria..kan gak mungkin dia ada di dua tempat..hehehe..

**Zora 'NH' chan** : wuih..prediksinya hebat banget..coba kita lihat bersama-sama..apa akan sesuai? Oh ya, makasih udah review yah.. :) ni, udah update..

**Grita luph NaruHina** : makasih udah review yah :) iya deh, di sini Hinata udah gak di apa-apain kan..tp, gx tau di chapter2 selanjutnya..kita liat aja bersama..ni, udah update.. :)

Buat yang terakhir, saya bingung bales reviewnya..soalnya gak ada pen name nya, yang pasti saya sudah update..makasih udah review :)

Buat semua reviewers dan readers, makasih udah mau baca yah..tetep RnR yah..

The last, review..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**

Ja ne :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hai semua..hehe. Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena saya update nya lama banget. Gomen, gomen, gomen. Ini semua karena modem saya yang rada-rada ngambek gitu..hehehe..sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

Oke deh, daripada lama-lama, mending langsung baca aja :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto **** milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**True Love **** milik Namikaze-Tania-Chan**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Chapter 4..**

Di salah satu koridor yang ada di Universitas Konoha terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang dia pun masuk ke dalamnya.

Dengan perlahan dia pun mulai mendekati bangku yang disitu duduk dua orang gadis. Yang satu berambut merah muda dan yang satu berambut pirang.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba buku yang dibawa gadis itu dijatuhkan begitu saja di atas meja yang tak berdosa. Andai saja meja itu dapat berbicara, pasti meja itu sudah berteriak sejadi-jadinya karena mendapat beban yang sangat berat.

"Eih, kenapa ni? Hinata, ada apa?" gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu merasa heran dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu segera menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan meletakkannya di dekat dua sahabatnya itu. Dia pun segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi itu.

"Kenapa Hinata? Mukamu cemberut gitu," kali ini, sahabatnya yang bernama Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tadi aku baru bertemu dengan pemuda kuning sok pinter," sahutnya sambil memberi penekanan pada empat kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Siapa?" sepertinya Ino tertarik dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya bukan dari jurusan kedokteran,"

"Beneran? Apa dia tampan, Hinata?" Ino benar-benar tertarik dengan ini.

"Lumayan. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya berwarna biru,"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus kenalin aku sama dia, Hinata," pinta Ino dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sai mau kau bawa ke mana, Ino?" akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada buku yang ada di hadapannya. Buku yang baru saja Hinata bawa.

"Oh ya, aku lupa hehehe.." sahut Ino sambil memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ahh..Ino. Kau itu," ucap dua sahabatnya bersamaan.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu itu?" Sakura pun mengalihkan pembicaraan dari 'pemuda kuning sok pinter' menjadi 'acara perjodohan Hinata'.

"Oh benar juga, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan ayahmu?" kali ini, Ino juga ikut menyumbangkan pertanyaan kepada Hinata.

"Kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya sudah terkendali. Pertunangan itu akan dilaksanakan jika aku dengan laki-laki yang dijodohkan denganku itu memang merasa cocok. Tapi jika tidak, yah pertunangan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," sahut Hinata.

"Jadi begitu, baguslah," tanggap seseorang tapi itu bukan Sakura ataupun Ino.

"Kiba?" ucap tiga gadis tersebut yang melihat Kiba tiba-tiba berada di dekat mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Ino.

"Baru saja,"

"Eh Ino, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini? Biar Hinata bisa berdua aja sama Kiba," goda Sakura sambil menatap Hinata. Dan perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Hinata menjadi sedikit bersemu merah.

"Ide bagus Sakura, ayo kita pergi," mereka pun segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut sambil mengambil buku yang dibawa Hinata masing-masing satu. Sebenarnya tiga buah buku yang dibawa Hinata itu adalah milik Hinata, Ino dan Sakura. Sedangkan Kiba dan Hinata tetap berada di ruangan tersebut.

Sejenak, keheningan menyerang mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sama-sama bingung untuk memulai percakapan seperti apa. Salang tingkah, itulah suatu nama salah satu penyakit yang sedang menyerang mereka berdua.

Sekarang Kiba sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata. Hinata berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan membaca buku yang dia bawa tadi.

"Err Hinata, kau sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kiba berusaha memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Mm, iya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, berkat saranmu kemarin,"

"Mulai sekarang, jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa minta bantuanku. Seperti perkataanku yang dulu, aku akan selalu siap untuk menjadi sandaranmu. Bahuku ini selalu ada untukmu, Hinata," ucap Kiba tiba-tiba sambil memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya dapat bersemu merah.

'Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa saat bersama Kiba aku selalu merasa tenang dan damai. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta yang sesungguhnya?Dan aku rasa ini bukanlah rasa cinta yang kurasakan saat bersama dengan Sasori,' batin Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Kiba,"

"Sama-sama Hinata," balas Kiba sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang ada di atas meja dengan tangan kanannya sendiri. Hinata merasa terkejut dengan sikap Kiba yang tiba-tiba tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kali ini, mereka hanya saling tatap satu sama lain. Berusaha berbicara melalui mata mereka saja.

"Ki..Kiba,"tiba-tiba Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya dengan semburat merah yang masih melekat di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Emm..sebenarnya aku ada janji sama dosen Anko sekarang," sahut Hinata.

"Oh, maaf," ucap Kiba sambil melepas genggamannya. Hinata pun segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

_Kawari yuku kisetsu ga machinami someteyuku.._

_Aimai na jikan ga nagarete.._

_Namida iro no sora wo boku wa mitsumeteita.._

_Kanashimi no nami ga oshi yoseru.._

Baru saja Hinata pergi dari ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Kiba melantunkan sebuah lagu milik 'Flow' yang berjudul 'Days'. Hal itu menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha menghubungi Kiba. Karena itulah, Kiba segera menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan segera menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya setelah sebelumnya melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya.

"Oh, Hai Tayuya, ada apa?...Mm, aku gak sibuk kok, Sayang...Oh gitu, ya sudah kita ketemuan di tempat biasa ya...Ya, jam empat di Akimichi's Restaurant...Tenang saja, aku tidak akan terlambat...Sampai jumpa, Sayang..._Love you too_," akhirnya, pembicaraan singkat melalu telepon itu berakhir.

Baru saja dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar yang menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

"Siapa sih?" gerutunya sebelum membuka pesan tersebut.

_**Sayang, besok gak sibuk kan? Kita jalan-jalan ke puncak yuk. Udah lama banget gak ketemu, aku kangen. Aishiteru..**_

_**From: Matsuri**_

Tangan terampil milik Kiba segera menari dengan lincahnya di atas _keyboard_ ponselnya dan mulai membalas pesan yang baru saja dia terima.

_**Aku juga kangen sama kamu, Sayang. Ya udah, besok aku jemput ya. Aishiteru yoo..**_

**Kiba's POV**

Wah, sepertinya jadwalku padat. Sekarang, ada janji dengan Tayuya. Besok dengan Matsuri. Tapi, itu tak apa. Toh, selama bersama mereka, aku tak pernah mengeluarkan uang sedikit pun. Mereka berdua kan anak orang kaya.

Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, prestasiku tahun ini sepertinya menurun. Padahal tahun kemarin aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dari lima orang wanita. Tahun ini baru dua gadis saja. Ya, ampun. Apa ketampanan dalam wajahku ini sudah berkurang. Sepertinya tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Seorang Kiba tidak mungkin bisa kehilangan ketampanannya.

Tapi, aku sudah punya target ketiga. Dia itu anak dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Hinata Hyuuga, anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, kau tunggu saja, Hinata. Dan lagi, sepertinya kau mulai menyukaiku. Terlihat dari sikapmu saat bersamaku. Ternyata, aku memang sangat mudah menaklukan hati seorang gadis.

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Sudah pukul sembilan rupanya. Oh ya, aku hampir saja lupa. Aku ada janji dengan organisasiku. Sebuah organisasi dalam dunia hitam. Hari-hariku dihabiskan dengan mengirim 'obat'. Aku sendiri juga mengkonsuminya. Akibatnya, aku selalu merasa senang setiap saat. Uang yang kudapatkan sangatlah banyak. Mungkin jika aku menumpuknya, itu akan menyerupai gunung. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mengumpulkannya. Karena setelah mendapatkan uang, aku akan menghabiskan uangku di klub malam dan sisanya aku gunakan untuk membayar gadis yang memiliki julukan 'kupu-kupu malam' untuk tidur bersamaku. Hahaha, ternyata hidupku begitu indah. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Atau aku akan kena marah oleh si Kakuzu itu.

**End of Kiba's POV**

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

"Sakura, sekarang kita harus ke mana?"

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Bahan untuk tugasku masih kurang,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu,"

"Baguslah, kau harus membantuku mencari bahan untuk tugasku, Ino. Bulan lalu aku sudah membantumu Ino. Kali ini, kau harus membantuku," ujar Sakura sambil memandangi Ino dengan buku tebal dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, ya, ya," sahut Ino dan ia pun berjalan mendahului Sakura.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

"Ohh..jadi kau yang bernama Naruto Namikaze? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo, duduk dulu," ucap dosen yang ada di hadapanku.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam ruang dosen. Sudah setengah jam aku mencari ruangan ini dan akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Aku memerhatikan ruangan ini dengan seksama. Ruangan yang sangat besar dengan cat temboknya yang berwarna putih. Di sini terdapat banyak sekali kursi dan meja. Masing-masing meja itu berisi papan nama. Kurasa nama yang tertera dalam papan nama itu adalah nama dosen yang menempati meja tersebut.

Iruka Umino. Itulah papan nama yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Jadi dosen yang menyapaku tadi bernama Iruka Umino. Dosen yang memiliki luka di hidungnya. Aneh sekali. Aku lihat dia sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada di mejanya. Entah apa yang ia cari. Selanjutnya aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang menggambarkan kegembiraan. Sepertinya sesuatu yang ia cari sedari tadi sudah ia temukan.

"Nah, Namikaze. Silahkan isi biodata ini dulu," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku. Aku pun segera menerimanya dan tidak butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit aku sudah selesai mengisi kertas itu dengan identitasku. Baru saja aku menutup pulpen yang aku gunakan, dia sudah mengambil kertas yang aku tulisi tadi.

"Jadi di jurusan manajemen. Sama seperti ayahmu, ya?"

"Darimana Anda mengetahuinya?"

"Ayahmu itu teman saya saat dibangku kuliah," kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja menjadi bodoh begini. Ayahku pasti banyak punya kenalan di sini. Dia kan mantan mahasiswa di sini. Sepertinya kepalaku mengalami gangguan. Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara berbenturan dengan gadis indigo tadi. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan? Naruto, kenapa kau harus memikirkannya. Buang cepat jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu. Ayo, buang. Cepat, buang. BUANG!

"Maaf, kapan saya bisa mulai?"

"Kau bisa mulai besok. Ini jadwalnya," sahutnya sambil menyerahkanku beberapa lembar kertas. "Sekarang, mungkin kau bisa mengelilingi universitas ini dulu. Universitas ini sangat luas. Jangan sampai kau tersesat di sini ya," tambahnya. Aku juga tahu kalau universitas ini luas sekali. Tidak perlu dikatakan, aku juga sudah tahu.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi,"

"Ya, silahkan. Sampai bertemu di jam saya,"

"Iya, permisi," aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan itu. Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku di luar ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menyapaku.

"Hai Dobe, apa kabar?" sapa orang tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis. Dasar, kenapa dia baru datang sekarang. Padahal dari tadi aku berusaha mencarinya untuk membantuku mencari ruang dosen. Disaat aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku di ruang dosen, orang ini baru muncul di hadapanku.

"Hai Teme, aku baik-baik saja," sahutku malas. "Kau ke mana saja? Dari tadi aku berusaha mencarimu,"

"Untuk apa kau mencariku ha?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Bukan untuk apa-apa," sahutku. Kalau aku katakan aku mencarinya untuk menemaniku ke ruang dosen. Bisa-bisa aku diejeknya habis-habisan. Haahh..

Tiba-tiba dia pun pergi. Aku pun segera mengikutinya, berjalan bersebelahan dengannya. Di sekitar lorong yang kami lewati, aku dapat melihat beberapa gadis yang terpesona melihat Sasuke. Sepertinya anak ini masih tetap terkenal di kalangan perempuan.

"Sasuke," tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil Sasuke dari belakang. Spontan, aku dan Sasuke pun berhenti lalu berbalik ke belakang guna melihat siapa orang yang memanggil Sasuke.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda mendekati kami, di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenali gadis tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari dan meninggalkan temannya.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" aku melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung menggandeng Sasuke. Jangan-jangan gadis ini pacarnya Sasuke. Manis juga.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan,"

"Sama. Aku juga mau ke sana. Kita berangkat sama-sama ya," ujar gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Mm..Sasuke. Dia siapa?" tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Dia itu temanku yang aku katakan waktu di kafetaria itu,"

"Oohh.." itulah tanggapan gadis tersebut.

"Hai, kenalkan namaku-"

GREP!

Baru saja aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang memelukku. Seorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Naruto, kau benar Naruto kan? Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ino. Tapi, bisakah kau melepaskanku. Kita sedang di depan umum," aku merasa tidak enak jika dipeluk seperti ini. Apalagi ini di depan umum. Ya ampun, sepertinya sifatnya masih sama seperti.

Dia pun segera melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku.

"Kau lebih tampan, Naruto," ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil memasang senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Kau mengatakan itu pasti karena kau juga ingin mendengarku mengatakan 'kau tambah cantik, Ino', iya kan?" selidikku.

"Kau bisa menebaknya ya, hehehe.." dia benar-benar tidak berubah. Tapi, aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Sudah lama, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sejujurnya, dia memang tambah cantik dan terlihat lebih dewasa. Semoga saja sifatnya juga tambah dewasa. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatku ini.

"Jadi kalian berdua saling kenal," aku melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu berwajah heran.

"Tentu saja," sahut Ino. "Aku, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak di sekolah dasar," lanjutnya.

"Oh ya, hampir saja lupa. Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, senang berkenalan denganmu," ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, senang berkenalan," balasku sambil sedikit membungkuk. Jadi ini gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Gadis yang sering diceritakan oleh Sasuke. Aku jadi heran, kenapa gadis seperti ini mau menjadi kekasih dari orang sedingin es seperti Sasuke? Kenapa aku memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu?

Kami pun berjalan berempat sepertinya mereka ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Sasuke dan Sakura di depan sedangkan aku dan Ino berjalan di belakang mereka berdua.

"Ino," aku melihat Sakura menoleh ke belakang berusaha berbicara dengan Ino.

"Ya?"

"Kau tadi bilang kalian bertiga bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar kan?"

"Sebenarnya bukan bertiga, Sakura. Tapi, berempat," sahut Ino. Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Ino. Jujur, aku tidak suka jika dia membicarakan hal ini. Membuatku semakin bertambah sedih. Tapi sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan di sini dan tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kulihat Sasuke tetap tenang-tenang saja berjalan di depanku.

"Lalu, satu lagi siapa?"

"Sebaiknya hentikan pembicaraan ini," Sasuke pun membuka suaranya. Sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu ya. Hari ini, aku tidak ada kelas. Aku akan pulang saja," ucapku tiba-tiba sambil berusaha tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga.

"Hm, ya sudah. Hati-hati Naruto," aku dapat melihat Ino yang melambai ke arahku dan aku pun segera pergi menuju ke arah yang berlawan dengan arah yang mereka tuju.

**End of Naruto's POV**

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba entah pada siapa.

"Kau itu, Ino. Kau tidak bisa memahami perasaannya ya. Dia begitu karena kau berusaha mengungkit pembicaraan mengenai Shion," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" sesalnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, jalan,"

Sejenak, mereka bertiga berada dalam keheningan dan Sakura merasa tidak suka jika berada dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Mm, Sasuke," panggi Sakura berusaha memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka bertiga.

"Hn?"

"Shion itu siapa?"

"Dia itu sahabat kami bertiga sejak sekolah dasar. Narutolah yang paling dekat dengannya. Naruto itu menyukai Shion sejak kecil begitu pula dengan Shion. Mereka berdua itu sangat dekat karena mereka tinggal bertetangga," sahut Sasuke.

"Shion itu sejak kecil hanya hidup berdua dengan neneknya. Saat kami berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, neneknya meninggal. Karena itulah, orang tua Naruto mengangkat Shion sebagai anak asuh mereka. Naruto dan Shion pun semakin bertambah dekat. Mereka pun mulai berpacaran saat kami masih kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Orang tua Naruto tidak melarang hubungan tersebut. Karena sepertinya orang tua Naruto pun berharap agar Shion menjadi menantu mereka suatu saat kelak," lanjut Ino panjang lebar dengan wajah yang sedikit menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Wah, mereka berdua itu enak sekali. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama," tanggap Sakura takjub.

"Semua memang berjalan lurus saja sampai musibah itu datang," ucap Ino dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, Naruto dan Shion mengalami kecelakaan. Dan Shion tewas dalam kecelakaan itu," tambah Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura pun kaget mendengarnya. Wajahnya yang semula nampak takjub berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kehidupan mereka berdua sudah seperti drama tragedi saja. Pantas saja Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Aku dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya," ujar Sakura.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tadi berusaha mengungkit tentang Shion," ujar Ino.

"Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi, si Dobe itu pasti tidak akan apa-apa,"

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Konoha yang tadi pagi nampak sangat indah dengan mataharinya yang menyinari seluruh kota. Sore ini nampak sangat murung. Matahari terlihat sedang bersembunyi di sekumpulan awan hitam yang sudah sejak tadi menumpahkan berjuta-juta tetesan air ke atas Konoha. Tetesan yang awalnya hanya berupa gerimis berubah menjadi deras. Menyebabkan udara semakin dingin.

Banyak dari pengendara motor yang terpaksa berteduh di depan toko karena tidak membawa jas hujan. Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan bahwa cuaca di Konoha akan cerah, tapi entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja hujan mengguyur Konoha dengan derasnya. Bahkan, langit yang biasanya nampak kemerah-merahan di kala senja kali ini berubah warna menjadi keabu-abuan karena awan mendung yang terus memenuhi langit di atas Konoha.

Salah satu kafe di Konoha nampak sangat ramai diisi oleh pengunjung. Seperti biasanya, kafe itu memang selalu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung karena tempatnya yang nyaman. Ditambah lagi, cuaca di luar sedang hujan, itu membuat beberapa pengendara sepeda motor maupun mobil singgah ke kafe tersebut hanya untuk sekedar menikmati kopi atau teh hangat.

Di sudut kafe tersebut terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati kopi hangat mereka ditemani dengan sepotong kue keju. Kafe ini adalah kafe yang memiliki arti penting dalam hidup mereka. Karena di kafe inilah sang pria menyatakan cintanya kepada sang wanita. Mereka berdua selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang kemari sekedar bernostalgia dengan kejadian tersebut. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan untuk selama-lamanya.

Mereka berdua duduk di sebelah jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya. Jadi, jika kita duduk di tempat mereka, maka kita bisa dengan jelas melihat keadaan jalan yang ditambah dengan sebuah pertunjukkan yang diperankan oleh hujan. Di seberang terlihat sebuah restauran China yang sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh penduduk Konoha. Restauran yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Akimichi itu memang sudah terkenal sampai ke negara tetangga.

"Hei Sasuke, aku jadi teringat sesuatu,"

"Hm, apa?" tanya pemuda bermata hitam itu sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Naruto itu temanmu yang kau katakan akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya itu, kan?" sang gadis terlihat sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menatap laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu nampak sedang memotong kue kejunya dengan garpu yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak. Aneh saja. Zaman sekarang masih saja ada orang tua yang menjodohkan anaknya seperti itu. Aku jadi teringat dengan Hinata," sahut kekasihnya yang bernama Sakura.

"Tapi hanya sedikit orang tua yang melakukan itu terhadap anaknya. Mungkin hanya satu persen saja,"

"Benar juga apa yang kau katakan. Kalau begitu jangan-jangan..." Sakura pun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia yakin kekasihnya yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata itu pasti mengerti apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Mungkin saja, sejak awal aku sudah berpikiran seperti itu," tanggap Sasuke. "Sakura, sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan masalah pertunangan Hinata ya?" tanya Sasuke berikutnya.

Sudah sekitar semenit yang lalu dia mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut pada Sakura tapi, sampai sekarang Sakura belum menjawah pertnyaan Sasuke. Merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh sang kekasih dia pun mulai menatap Sakura yang sedang menatap ke jalan raya. Dia pun mengikuti ke arah mana Sakura menatap.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menatap restauran tersebut. Kau itu kan tidak bisa makan makanan China," celoteh Sasuke akhirnya.

"Siapa juga yang ingin makan makanan China. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang tadi baru saja keluar dari restauran tersebut," sahut Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau itu, bisa-bisanya melihat pemuda lain di depan pacarmu sendiri,"

"Eh? Bukan begitu Sasuke," Sakura terlihat sangat kaget dengan perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya itu. "Aku tadi hanya seperti melihat Kiba,"

"Kiba? Siapa dia?" Sasuke nampak menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya.

"Dia itu anak jurusan kedokteran dan dia itu juga sedang dekat dengan Hinata,"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau nampak heran melihat dia yang baru keluar dari restauran China? Apa kau merasa aneh kenapa orang seperti dia bisa memakan makanan China sedangkan kau tidak? Begitu?"

"Bukan begitu Sasuke. Tadi aku melihat dia keluar dengan menggandeng seorang gadis. Jangan-jangan Kiba itu 'pemain' dan dia sekarang sedang dekat dengan Hinata. Gawat, bisa-bisa Hinata dipermainkan olehnya," geram Sakura.

"Pemain? Maksudmu pemain sepak bola, begitu?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke, masa kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan," ucap Sakura dengan sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Sakura. Hanya saja, kau itu sebaiknya berhenti mengurusi masalah orang lain. Mungkin saja yang kau lihat tadi bukan Kiba. Dan lagi, Hinata itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia pasti bisa membedakan mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang buruk untuknya," Sakura tertegun dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kau benar, Sasuke,"

"Ditambah lagi, setiap kita sedang berduaan seperti ini, kau pasti selalu membicarakan hal mengenai Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan kau itu tidak mencintaiku lagi ya?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eeh? Bukan begitu Sasuke. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku itu masih tetap mencintaimu. Kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu," ucap Sakura kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia sekarang sangat takut kalau kekasihnya itu marah padanya.

"Hahaha..aku hanya bercanda, Sakura. Wajahmu itu nampak sangat lucu," ucap Sasuke diawali dengan tawaan. Hanya di depan kekasihnya ini sajalan dia bisa tertawa seperti itu. Ekspresi dia yang sebenarnya hanya dia tunjukan kepada kekasih saja.

"Sasuke, kau itu. Bikin aku takut aja," balas Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

"Baiklah, hari ini jam saya sudah selesai," ujar seorang dosen wanita yang bernama Kurenai. Dia baru saja selesai memberikan pelajaran bagi mahasiswa kedokteran. "Dan ingat, bagi yang belum mengumpulkan tugas cepat dikumpulkan. Terutama Haruno, tugasmu yang sebelumnya pun belum kau kumpulkan. Apa kau ingin tidak lulus di semester ini? Sebaiknya cepat kau kumpulkan," tambahnya.

"Baik," sahut mahasiswi berambut merah muda itu. Dan detik berikutnya, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tersebut mulai berhamburan keluar ruangan karena dosen mereka sudah menghilang dari penglihatan mereka.

"Hei Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau terlihat tertekan," tanya seorang gadis bernama Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan karena tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen," sahutnya sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Oh ya, Hinata. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Dua hari yang lalu aku melihat Ki-"

"HINATA!" perkataan Sakura terputus karena ada seseorang yang memanggil Hinata.

"Eh, Sakura. Lain kali saja ya. Kiba memanggilku," ujar Hinata sambil menuju ke arah Kiba dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Haahh..kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul," gerutu gadis pemilik marga Haruno tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan suka mengurusi urusan orang lain,"

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Baru saja. Aku masuk saat dosenmu baru keluar. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu. Aku dengar kau belum mengumpulkan tugasmu,"

"Baiklah," sahut Sakura kemudian. 'Sepertinya aku harus berhenti mengurusi urusan Hinata. Gara-gara itu tugasku menjadi terbengkalai,' batin Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Selesai deh chapter 4 nya, maaf kalo chapter ini kurang kerasa feelnya. Ini semua gara-gara otak saya yang akhir-akhir ini sering kehabisan kata-kata waktu nulisnya. Jadi maaf kalo jelek..hehe..

Sekarang, saya mau bales review dulu buat yang enggak login, yang login saya bales lewat PM:

**Shaniechan: Iya, akhirnya mereka ketemu juga hehehe..**

**masih KOPLAK: Ini udah dilanjutin :)**

**Ind: Makasih :) ini udah update. Gomen, lama..**

**AKUGAKCANTIK: maaf, gak bisa update kilat buat chapter ini. Nanti ada chapter khusus buat ngejelsin kenapa Shion meninggal.**

**MyDirthly Diamond: maaf, kalo hinata nya ooc. Ini udah update. Gomen, lama..**

**Diangel: makasih udah mau review. Ini chap 4 nya udah update :)**

**Mayraa gk login: makasih udah mau review lagi. Gak apa-apa kok telat, saya juga telat update buat chap ini T.T**

**Oh ya, saya mau rekomindasiin fanfic saya juga nih, saya baru publish ff baru, judulnya** **"Kebahagiaan Untukku". Pairingnya: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saiino. Cerita ini dimulai dari dua buah tragedi dan berakhir pada penyatuan dua buah keluarga. Ada yang mau baca? Silahkan :)**

The last, review..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Halo..semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Maaf, saya lama banget update nya hehehe..semoga aja semuanya masih inget sama cerita ini, kalo gak inget ya tinggal di baca ulang aja wkwkwk *geplaked*

Ya sudah, langsung baca aja 'True Love chapter 5'. Selamat membaca :D

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**True Love milik Namikaze-Tania-Chan**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Chapter 5..**

**Hinata's POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam mobil milik ayahku. Aku duduk di belakang sedangkan ayahku duduk di kursi pengemudi dan ibuku duduk di sebelahnya. Aku heran, tumben sekali ayahku tidak menyuruh supir kami untuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sekarang kami sekeluarga akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Namikaze untuk bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Sebenarnya aku tidak pergi sekeluarga karena Kak Neji dan Hanabi tidak ikut. Alasan mereka adalah 'tidak ingin mengganggu'. Alasan apa itu? Apa maksud dari mengganggu tersebut? Mereka itu terlalu berlebihan.

Aku sekarang mengenakan gaun pesta selutut berwarna biru muda. Lengannya hanya sebatas bahu yang sedikit mengembang. Di bagian pinggangnya terlilit pita berwarna putih bersih yang membentuk simpul kupu-kupu di bagian belakangnya. Bagian bawahnya berlapis tiga yang membuatnya sedikit mengembang. Aku benar-benar suka dengan gaun ini. Saat pertama kali melihatnya di toko, aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan gaun ini. Tidak terlalu mewah dan juga tidak terlalu sederhana. Aku juga mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi bening sebagai alas kakiku. Rambut panjangku aku biarkan terurai bebas dengan hiasan bando kain yang berwarna senada dengan gaunku.

Suasana di dalam mobil ini sangat hening. Ayahku adalah tipikal orang yang sedikit bicara sedangkan ibuku tidak akan bicara jika tidak ada orang yang berbicara. Aku sendiri juga sama dengan ibuku. Lain jadinya kalau Hanabi ada di sini. Pasti sekarang suasana mobil akan sangat ramai walau yang terdengar hanyalah celotehan darinya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana Hanabi mendapat sifat seperti itu. Mungkin saja dari kakekku. Beliau adalah orang yang banyak bicara.

Dan sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah memandang keindahan langit malam lewat jendela mobil ayahku. Aku dapat melihat banyak bintang di angkasa gelap sana dengan bulan sabit yang bertengger di antara kawanan bintang tersebut. Aku jadi berpikir, andai saja hidupku ini seperti bulan, pasti rasanya sangat damai. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan apapun dan yang perlu aku pikirkan hanyalah aku harus bertengger di langit setiap malam. Hanya itu saja, mudah bukan. Tidak seperti diriku ini, sekarang saja sepertinya masalahku sangat banyak. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang banyak. Semakin bertambah usia, semakin bertambah juga masalah yang akan kita miliki. Dulu, aku tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut tapi sekarang aku sudah sangat yakin dengan hal tersebut karena aku sedang mengalaminya.

Aku pun mengubah posisi dudukku. Berusaha membuat diriku nyaman dengan tempat dudukku dan aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku berusaha membuat diriku tenang. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan setelah agak tenang aku membuka mataku lagi.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada hal yang membuatku tidak tenang. Dan hal itu bukan hanya satu tapi sangat banyak. Jujur, sekarang aku sangat gugup karena sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan keluarga Namikaze, walaupun kata ayah keluarga itu sangat ramah tapi tetap saja aku gugup. Itu wajar bukan? Dan lagi, nanti aku juga harus bertemu dengan calon tunanganku. Tunggu! Dia itu bukan calon tunanganku karena kami belum tentu akan bertunangan. Aku memang dijodohkan dengannya tapi aku diberi pilihan untuk menerima dia atau tidak, itu yang dikatakan ayah seminggu yang lalu.

Nanti juga adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Naruto Namikaze. Aku harap dia adalah orang yang baik dan semoga saja dia bukanlah orang yang menyebalkan seperti pemuda berambut kuning yang aku temui beberapa waktu lalu di kampus dan sialnya lagi, aku juga bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Uuhh..menyebalkan. Pemuda itu, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Andai saja aku tahu namanya, pasti aku sudah membuat perhitungan dengannya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya dan lagi, sejak kapan seorang Hinata Hyuuga bisa membuat perhitungan dengan orang lain. Haahh..sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengkhayal.

Ditambah lagi, selain hal mengenai keluarga Namikaze sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang sedang mengganggu pikiranku. Hal ini berkaitan dengan Kiba Inuzuka. Tadi pagi, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku dan hal itu membuatku tidak tenang sejak tadi pagi sampai sekarang. Kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat seperti ini?

**FLASH BACK**

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan di koridor kampusku. Aku melihat jam tanganku yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Ini baru jam setengah delapan. Aku baru ingat kalau jam pertamaku hari ini baru mulai jam sembilan. Sepertinya aku sangat semangat pergi ke kampus hari ini. Apa itu karena kemarin aku berhasil membeli gaun itu? Yah, kemarin aku pergi ke butik langganan ibuku dan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun yang aku lihat di etalase butik tersebut. Sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda dan gaun itulah yang akan aku kenakan malam nanti saat pergi ke kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengenakan gaun tersebut. Aku pun memejamkan mataku sejenak guna membayangkan saat aku mengenakan gaun tersebut nanti malam.

Dan setelahnya, aku pun membuka mataku lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang berlari ke arahku dengan pandangannya yang terfokus pada kertas yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang memegang telepon genggam yang ia dekatkan dengan telinganya, dan mulutnya terlihat sedang mengucapkan banyak hal, sepertinya gadis itu sedang ada masalah dengan orang yang dia ajak berbicara melalui teleponnya dan hal itu pasti juga berkaitan dengan kertas yang ia bawa. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya dia tidak melihatku karena dia terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya. Karena kejadiannya berlangsung sangat cepat, aku pun tidak bisa menghindar dan hal itu membuat sebuah tabrakan terjadi.

BUK!

Dan gadis tersebut pun berhasil menabrakku tapi yang ia tabrak hanyalah bahu kananku saja. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatku oleng ditambah beban berat yang aku bawa di tanganku. Yah, sejak tadi aku membawa sebuah buku kedokteran yang tebalnya mencapai lima sentimeter di pelukanku. Sebuah tabrakan ditambah sebuah buku tebal, hal itu sudah berhasil membuatku oleng dan aku tahu sebentar lagi aku pasti terjatuh. Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

BRUK!

Aku dapat mendengar bukuku yang terjatuh di lantai dan aku tahu berikutnya pasti aku yang terjatuh. Tapi anehnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku pun membuka mataku dan aku dapat melihat ada seseorang yang memegang lengan kananku dan sepertinya hal tersebutlah yang membuatku tidak terjatuh. Aku pun melihat tangan tersebut dan mengikuti arahnya sampai aku dapat menemukan si pemilik tangan tersebut. Aku dapat melihat pemiliki tangan tersebut dan ia sedang tersenyum ke arahku dengan senyumnya yang bisa dibilang sedikit mengejek.

"Sudah, lepaskan," aku pun melepaskan pegangannya dengan kasar begitu aku sadar siapa orang yang sudah menolongku ini. Dia adalah pemuda yang aku temui beberapa hari yang lalu. 'Pemuda kuning sok pintar'.

"Kita bertemu lagi," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah cengiran ke arahku.

"Yah, kita bertemu lagi," sahutku ketus.

"Kau itu, bukannya bilang terima kasih padaku. Kau malah membentakku," ucapnya. Aku dapat melihat dia berjalan ke belakangku tapi aku tahu dia tidak berniat pergi karena dia tidak mungkin pergi sebelum mendengar balasanku.

"Buat apa aku berterima kasih kepadamu? Itu hanya buang-buang tenaga saja," balasku akhirnya.

"Ini," tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di hadapanku sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku kepadaku. "Ini bukumu kan?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, terima kasih," aku pun segera mengambil buku tersebut dengan kasar.

"Akhirnya kau mengucapkannya juga kan?" ujarnya kemudian sambil memasang senyum meremehkan di wajahnya. Apa maksudnya? Memangnya aku mengucapkan apa?

"Memangnya aku mengucapak a-" aku pun segera memotong perkataanku karena aku sudah sadar apa yang aku katakan tadi kepadanya. "Itu tidak sengaja," ucapku kemudian sambil membuang muka ke arah kiri. Jujur, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar malu.

"Hahaha..kau sangat lucu. Lihat, wajahmu memerah gadis indigo," ejeknya. Dan dia pun segera pergi meninggalkanku. Dasar! Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu lagi.

Aku pun segera berjalan lagi, aku tidak tahu aku harus ke mana. Bertemu dengan pemuda itu membuat perasaanku berubah menjadi buruk.

"Hei, Hinata," tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Apa?" sahutku ketus kepada orang tersebut sembari berbalik.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedang kesal?" dia terlihat heran dengan sikapku barusan.

"Kau benar, aku sedang kesal," sahutku dan kemudian kami pun berjalan beriringan, entah berjalan ke mana.

"Kesal kenapa?" selidiknya.

"Kesal karena aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang mengesalkan," sahutku asal-asalan.

"Jawaban apa itu. Lihat, kau lucu sekali Hinata dengan wajah yang ditekuk seperti itu haha.."

"Berhenti tertawa, Kiba. Kau jangan membuatku semakin kesal,"

"Iya, iya, aku berhenti tertawa," akhirnya, Kiba pun berhenti tertawa. "Oh ya, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini? Bukannya jam pertama baru dimulai jam sembilan?"

"Hanya ingin. Kalau kau kenapa datang sepagi ini?" balasku.

"Hanya ingin," sahutnya.

"Hei, kau meniru jawabanku,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Lagipula itu kenyataannya. Oh ya, Hinata. Gimana kalau kita pergi ke taman? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ujarnya.

"Mmm, baiklah," sahutku. Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika hanya pergi ke taman. Lagipula, taman itu terletak di sebelah kampusku dan lagi, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

Tak lebih dari lima belas menit, aku dan Kiba sudah berada di taman. Kami berdua segera mencari bangku taman yang dapat kami tempati. Sampai akhirnya kami menemukan bangku taman berwarna putih yang berada di bawah pohon Tsubaki yang sangat besar dan juga rimbun.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku setelah kami duduk di bangku tersebut. Buku kedokteranku aku letakkan di sebelah kiriku sedangkan Kiba duduk di sebelah kananku.

"Jadi begini," aku dapat melihat dia menggaruk tengkuknya seperti orang yang salah tingkah. Memangnya ada apa? Aneh. "Sebenarnya aku.." lanjutnya.

"Ya?" aku jadi semakin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang ingin dia katakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku jadi ikut salah tingkah.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya cepat. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Jujur, sekarang aku benar-benar kaget. Apa dia benar mengatakan hal tersebut? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku.

"Kiba, a..apa aku ti..tidak salah dengar?" tanyaku berusaha meyakinkan hal yang aku dengar barusan. Aku tahu, pasti sekarang wajahku sudah memerah. Sudah sejak tadi aku merasa wajahku sedikit panas.

"Tentu saja kau tidak salah dengar, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Hinata," yakinnya dan detik berikutnya dia pun mengambil tangan kananku lalu mengecup punggung tanganku dengan sangat lembut. Aku benar-benar tersanjung dibuatnya.

"Ki..Kiba, sebenarnya a..ku juga menyukaimu. Tapi.." aku pun menghentikan ucapanku. Jujur, aku memang menyukai Kiba karena dia sangat perhatian padaku tapi aku sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Tapi apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku segera menarik tanganku darinya. "Kiba, kau tahu kan kalau aku akan dijodohkan, jadi.." lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Jadi karena itu, aku pikir karena apa," ujarnya tenang. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau bisa menolak perjodohan itu jika kau tidak cocok dengannya,"

"Ya, kau benar. Hanya saja, ayah melarangku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain sampai aku memutuskan apakah aku akan menerima lelaki yang dijodohkan denganku atau tidak," ucapku panjang lebar. "Jadi, untuk saat ini aku belum bisa mengatakan padamu kalau aku mau menjadi pacarmu," lanjutku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat menyesal telah mengatakan hal ini padanya. Aku ini sebenarnya menyukai Kiba dan aku sangat ingin menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan ayah.

"Jadi begitu, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Aku akan dengan setia menunggumu, Hinata," Kiba pun tersenyum ke arahku. Aku senang dia tidak marah. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Terima kasih," ucapku tulus.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Aaahh..kenapa semuanya harus terjadi padaku. Kenapa hidupku ini begitu menyulitkan? Tuhan, tolong aku. Bimbinglah aku ke jalan yang benar, bimbinglah aku ke jalan yang akan membawakan kebahagiaan untukku. Yah, yang sekarang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah berdoa kepada yang Maha Kuasa. Semoga saja, Beliau membantuku.

"Hinata, ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai," tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan. Yah, dia adalah ibuku.

"Iya," sahutku. Aku pun segera turun dari mobil setelah ayah dan ibuku turun terlebih dahulu. Sekarang, aku dapat melihat sebuah rumah megah di depanku. Rumah ini jauh lebih mewah dari rumahku. Sepertinya rumah ini terdiri dari tiga lantai sama dengan rumahku. Hanya saja, rumah ini sangat besar. Jauh lebih besar dari rumahku. Ternyata, keluarga Namikaze itu memang benar-benar kaya. Semoga saja, keluarga ini ramah.

"Hinata, kita masuk," perintah ayahku.

"Baik Ayah," aku pun mengikuti ayah dan ibuku dari belakang.

**End of Hinata's POV**

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah megah yang ada di Konoha, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Pemuda pemilik rambut kuning dan mata biru itu terlihat mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru tua yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna biru muda ditambah dengan celana panjang yang berwarna serupa dengan warna jasnya. Di leher kemejanya terlihat melingkar sebuah dasi berwarna biru muda. Tampan. Itulah kesan pertama jika kita melihat pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang membawa sebuah biola di tangan kirinya.

Sejak tadi, dia terus melihat ke bawah. Entah apa yang ia lihat. "Keluarga itu sudah datang rupanya," gumamnya lirih.

"Shion, mungkin ini saatnya aku melupakanmu. Maaf, Shion," gumam pemuda itu lagi tetap dengan nada sedihnya. Dia pun mulai memainkan biolanya. Dan detik berikutnya mulai terdengar sebuah lantunan musik yang terdengar sangat sedih. Pemuda itu pun memejamkan matanya untuk berusaha menyerapi lantunan musik yang ia mainkan. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat sering memainkan musik ini karena dia tidak membuka matanya saat memainkan biolanya. Sungguh, ini adalah sebuah musik yang menyayat hati.

"_**Naruto, bajumu berantakan,"**_

"_**Kau sudah makan?"**_

"_**A..aku juga me..mencintaimu, Na..Naruto,"**_

"_**Hari ini kau sangat tampan,"**_

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan menghampiri otak pemuda tersebut. Bayangan akan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang memiliki warna mata violet. Sejumlah memori yang sebenarnya sangat menyayat hati pemuda tersebut. Dia pun menggigit bibirnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar. Dia hanya berharap kalau rasa sakit di bibirnya dapat menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan yang melintas di otaknya.

BRUK!

Terdengar suara orang yang terjatuh. Pemuda tersebut menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai keramik balkon kamarnya. Lututnyalah yang kali ini merasa sakit karena harus berbenturan dengan lantai. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat musik yang ia mainkan berhenti di tengah-tengah. Musik yang sangat disukai mantan gadisnya tersebut lagi-lagi tidak bisa ia selesaikan dengan sempurna.

"Maaf," ucapnya lirih. "Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya lagi, Shion," lanjutnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Di balkon tersebut tak terlihat lagi kharisma seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria itu kali ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Mungkin benar, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang ceria tapi itu dulu sebelum 'gadisnya' pergi. Dan sekarang, yang ada hanyalah seorang pemuda yang selalu berpura-pura ceria dihadapan setiap orang agar orang-orang tidak mengasihininya ataupun mengkhawatirkannya. Di saat dia sendiri, barulah dia akan memperlihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, perasaan sakit dan pedih karena ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Di samping kiri pemuda tersebut terlihat sebuah biola yang tergeletak dengan posisi menghadap ke atas. Biola yang tadi mengeluarkan sebuah alunan melodi indah sekarang hanya tergeletak pasrah di samping pemuda tersebut. Biola tersebut selalu menjadi saksi bisu akan kesedihan pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut. Biola itu hanya bisa dengan setia menemani sang pemilik dalam kehampaan.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu terlihat terjulur ke atas dadanya lalu tepat berhenti di dada sebelah kirinya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena dia berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah sejak tadi ingin keluar.

"Ka..kau bodoh, Shion," ucapnya. "Ke..kenapa ka..kau memberikan i..ini padaku," lanjutnya sembari sedikit mencengkram bajunya yang ada di atas dada kirinya. "Saat i..itu, seharusnya aku..akulah yang mati, bukannya kau,"

TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dan hal itu membuat pemuda tersebut segera berdiri dari posisinya semula. Berusaha merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar ia tenang.

"Siapa?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Ini ibu,"

"Masuk saja, Bu," sahut Naruto sambil mengambil posisi terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kushina segera menghampiri anak sulungnya tersebut. Dia juga ikut terduduk di samping putranya itu. Tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kushina. Dia hanya duduk di sebelah anaknya membiarkan suasana menjadi hening seketika. Dia tahu kalau anaknya tidak sedang dalam suasana yang enak untuk diajak berbicara, dia tahu hanya dengan melihat ekspresi anaknya saja. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ibunya, sudah pasti dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anaknya itu.

"Naruto," akhirnya Kushina membuka suaranya. "Itu bukan salahmu, Shion sendiri yang mengatakan kepada ibu kalau dia melakukan itu karena dia menyayangimu, dia ingin Naruto tetap hidup. Karena itu Naruto juga jangan bersedih terus, nanti Shion menjadi tidak tenang di atas sana," lanjutnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Perkataan tersebut membuat Naruto menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Iya, aku tahu. Karena itu, mulai malam ini aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya walau itu sulit," ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang kita turun. Keluarga Hyuuga sudah ada di ruang tengah bersama ayah,"

"Ya, Bu," sahut Naruto. 'Maaf, mungkin malam ini aku harus berusaha melupakanmu. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan terima kasih kepadamu karena pemberianmu telah membuatku dapat hidup sampai sekarang. Maaf dan terima kasih, hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa aku katakan kepadamu, Shion,' batin Naruto sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Di salah satu ruangan yang ada di kediaman Namikaze terlihat empat orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap atau lebih tepatnya hanya tiga orang saja yang bercakap-cakap sedangkan seorang gadis di antara mereka hanya mengeluarkan suaranya jika dia merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kepala keluarga Namikaze yang duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

Rasa gelisah yang sejak tadi dialami oleh gadis Hyuuga itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Itu semua karena keramahan seorang Minato Namikaze. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan orang tersebut adalah kehangatan. Benar, hanya berada di dekatnya saja, gadis itu sudah tahu kalau orang itu berhati baik. Hanya saja, ada yang mengganjal hatinya sejak tadi. Pria bernama Minato Namikaze itu terlihat mirip dengan seseorang. Yah, dia terlihat mirip dengan 'pemuda berambut kuning sok pintar' itulah hal yang pertama kali terlintas dalam otak gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu saat bertatap muka dengan Minato Namikaze. Tapi, dia berusaha membuang pikiran tersebut, mana mungkin pria di hadapannya ini punya hubungan dengan pemuda sok pintar tersebut.

"Hinata, paman dengar kau mengambil kuliah di jurusan kedokteran ya?" tanya Minato setelah sedari tadi dia berbincang-bincang mengenai urusan bisnis dengan Hiashi.

"I..iya, Paman. Saya mengambil jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Konoha," sahut Hinata dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Universitas Konoha ya? Naruto juga kuliah di situ tapi baru mulai seminggu yang lalu,"

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau calon tunangannya itu juga kuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya. "Seminggu yang lalu? Sebelumnya dia kuliah di mana, Paman?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat sopan.

"Sebelumnya dia kuliah di Uzushio, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dia baru pulang ke Konoha karena harus mengikuti acara perjodohan ini," sahut Minato.

"Minato, ngomong-ngomong di mana anakmu?" Hiashi membuka suaranya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia turun,"

Benar saja, baru saja Minato mengatakan hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dua orang tersebut adalah Kushina Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze.

"Maaf, menunggu lama," ujar Kushina setelah sampai di kumpulan sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dia pun segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah suaminya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris berwarna lavender yang ada di hadapannya. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut begitu pula dengan gadis pemilik iris lavender tersebut, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat terkejut di tempat duduknya.

Minato pun segera bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri anaknya. "Nah, Naruto, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga," suruh Minato. Naruto segera menghadapkan tubuhnya sedikit ke kanan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto Namikaze, senang bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga," ujar Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Sekarang, kau duduk di sebelah gadis itu," Minato segera menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di satu-satunya sofa panjang yang ada di situ. Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata. Minato pun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang ada di sebelah Kushina.

"Naruto, perkenalkan ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga, dia adalah calon tunanganmu," Minato lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, gadis indigo," ucap Naruto sambil memasang senyum mengejek kepada Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku, pemuda kuning," balas Hinata tak mau kalah.

Empat orang yang berada di sekitar mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Jadi begitu, kalian berdua ternyata sudah saling mengenal ya?" wanita bernama Hikari Hyuuga yang ada di sana mulai menarik kesimpulan.

"Dan sepertinya kalian sudah sangat akrab, sampai-sampai kalian mempunyai nama panggilan yang khusus," tambah Kushina sambil memandang dua orang itu dengan tatapan senang.

"Aku tidak berteman akrab dengannya," ucap dua orang itu bersamaan.

"Lihat, saking akrabnya, mereka sampai berbicara secara bersamaan seperti itu," kali ini, Minato yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Benar. Dan lagi, coba kalian lihat pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Jangan-jangan mereka sudah berjanji untuk mengenakan baju berwarna biru muda," Hiashi pun juga ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Iya, kau benar juga Hiashi," tambah Minato.

"Kami tidak janjian," lagi-lagi meraka menjawabnya bersamaan.

"Benar kan? Mereka memang sangat akrab," ucap Kushina sambil memandang dua orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya perjodohan ini akan mudah terlaksana," tambah Minato.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata tidak terlihat ingin menggubris perkataan dari orang tua mereka. Mereka terlihat tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dan memikirkan 'kenapa mereka bisa bertemu?'. Tidakkah mereka berpikir, bahwa mereka bisa bertemu dalam kondisi dan situasi seperti ini, itu semua karena takdir. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa jauh di atas sana, sang Dewi takdir sedang tersenyum saat menyaksikan kalian bertemu seperti ini. Dia tersenyum dengan cantiknya seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa rencananya berjalan dengan sempurna. Dan selanjutnya, dia sudah mempersiapkan takdir yang lebih mengejutkan untuk kalian berdua.

"Maaf, Tuan, makan malamnya sudah siap," tiba-tiba saja salah satu pelayan yang ada di kediaman Namikaze menghampiri dua keluarga tersebut.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pindah ke meja makan?" ajak Minato.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Malam sudah semakin larut terlihat dengan banyaknya bintang yang mulai bermunculan. Jam besar di rumah keluarga Namikaze sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sudah sekitar empat jam keluarga Hyuuga berada di rumah keluarga kaya tersebut. Makan malam pun sudah selesai sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze berserta Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga sedang berbincang hangat di ruang tengah. Mereka berempat terlihat sangat akrab, mungkin itu semua karena mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Apalagi, sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan anak-anak mereka masing-masing, tentu saja mereka sangat bersemangat. Saling memuji, adalah hal yang sudah sedari tadi mereka lakukan.

Jika para orang tua berada di ruang tengah, maka anak-anak mereka sedang berada di kebun belakang tepatnya berada di sekitar kolam renang. Mereka berdua sejak tadi terus saja melemparkan kata saling mengejek terkadang diikuti tawa oleh keduanya. Entah sejak kapan, mereka menjadi akrab seperti itu. Naruto dan Hinata, itulah nama kedua orang yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah utara kolam renang. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja persegi yang memisahkan mereka. Di atas meja tersedia dua buah minuman dan sepiring roti kering berwarna cokelat dan putih.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sejak tadi mereka sudah banyak bercakap-cakap walau itu hanyalah masalah ejekan mereka saja. 'Pemuda kuning' dan 'gadis indigo'. Dan mungkin karena sudah bosan dengan percakapan tersebut akhirnya mereka menghentikannya dan sekarang mereka hanya memandang kolam renang yang ada di sebelah selatan mereka. Air di kolam itu nampak tenang, sesekali berombak kecil karena pengaruh angin yang di sekitarnya. Lantai kolam itu berwarna biru sehingga membuat air kolam berwarna biru juga. Di sana juga terlihat pantulan langit yang sedang berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Sungguh sangat indah.

"Jadi, setahun ya?" akhirnya Hinata memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Benar, setahun. Kita diberi waktu setahun untuk memilih, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku itu bagus, waktu setahun itu cukup lama, hanya saja aku tidak bisa berjanji kalau aku akan bersedia bertunangan denganmu," kali ini, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu. Bagaimana pun juga kau berhak untuk memilih dan aku pun juga begitu. Jadi dalam waktu satu tahun ini bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal, hm?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

"Baiklah, pemuda kuning,"

"Hh, panggilan itu tidak bisakah kau menghentikannya, gadis indigo?" balas Naruto.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, "hahahaha.." akhirnya mereka berdua malah tertawa bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Oh ya, tadi aku mendengar ada suara biola, apa kau yang memainkannya?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Ya, tentu saja," sahut Naruto membanggakan dirinya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget saja. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa memainkan biola,"

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, kau diam di sini, aku akan segera kembali," ucap Naruto dan dia tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Mengambil biola, kau diam di sini," Naruto pun segera berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, "oh ya, kau jangan berjalan di sekitar kolam nanti kau jatuh," ucap Naruto diiringi dengan tawaan.

'Dia pikir aku seceroboh itu. Dasar pemuda kuning,' batin Hinata sambil menatap punggung Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berjalan di pinggir kolam," gumam Hinata kemudian dia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kolam. Dia mulai berjalan di sekitar kolam tersebut sambil melihat ke arah kolam.

"Wah, indah sekali. Para kawanan bintang bisa terlihat dari air ini," ujar Hinata takjub. Tanpa Hinata sadari, dia berjalan semakin mendekati kolam tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, dia sedikit terhuyung karena kakinya terpeleset dengan air yang ada di sekitar kolam.

"Benar-benar licin, hampir saja," ucap Hinata. Baru saja dia merasa lega karena dia tidak jadi terjatuh tapi tiba-tiba saja dia terpeleset lagi karena sepatu haknya tergelincir dengan air yang ada di dekatnya.

BYUR!

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

"Naruto, mau ke mana? Hinata di mana?" Kushina menghampiri anaknya yang tiba-tiba saja lewat di ruang tengah.

"Aku mau ke atas, mengambil biola. Hinata dia masih ada di belakang," sahut Naruto sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

"Ohh..ya sudah sana. Kalian yang akrab ya," goda Kushina.

"Iya, iya," sahut Naruto pasrah. Baru saja Naruto akan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara beriak air dari kebun belakang.

Alhasih semua orang yang berada di situ berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Minato.

"Seperti suara beriak air," sahut Hiashi.

"Jangan-jangan.." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan dia segera berlari ke arah kebun belakang, melupakan tujuannya semula untuk mengambil biola.

Melihat Naruto yang berlari, keempat orang lainnya pun juga ikut berlari mengikuti Naruto. Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya mereka sampai di kebun belakang. Dan pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berusaha menggapai-gapai air di sekitarnya agar ia bisa naik ke permukaan tapi usahanya itu percuma karena dia memang tidak bisa berenang.

"Hi..Hinata, di..dia tidak bisa berenang. Tolong dia," pinta Hikari dan ia seakan-akan ingin menangis melihat anaknya yang tenggelam tersebut.

Melepas sepatu, itulah hal yang sedang dilakukan Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Selesai dengan sepatu, dia beralih ke jasnya. Lalu detik berikutnya dia segera terjun ke dalam kolam renangnya.

BYUR!

Naruto segera berenang ke dasar kolam guna menolong seorang gadis yang ada di sana. Gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari mulut Naruto seiring dengan gerakan tangan dan kakinya. Akhirnya ia pun berhasil meraih sang gadis dan ia pun segera berenang ke permukaan. Membawa sang gadis ke pinggir kolam tempat di mana para orang tua berada.

"Naruto, cepat bawa dia naik," Kushina juga terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Naruto dengan segera membawanya ke atas, menidurkannya di lantai yang ada di dekat kolam.

Para orang tua terlihat sangat khawatir bahkan Naruto sendiri pun juga terlihat sangat khawatir dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sedangkan sang gadis tidak bereaksi apa-apa, dia masih tetap terpejam di atas lantai tersebut.

Naruto terlihat memeriksa nafas gadis tersebut dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di depan hidung sang gadis. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbelalak. "Gawat, dia tidak bernafas," ucap Naruto.

"Apa?" Hikari terlihat sangat kaget dan dia segera memeluk sang suami.

"Cepat hubungi dokter Kabuto,"

Minato pun segera meraih ponselnya guna menghubungi dokter Kabuto sesuai saran dari sang istri.

"Itu akan memakan banyak waktu. Dia harus ditolong secepatnya," ucap Naruto masih dengan memperhatikan sang gadis.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita laku-" ucapan Kushina terhenti saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan putranya tersebut.

Naruto terlihat menaikkan dagu Hinata dengan tangan kirinya lalu sedikit menariknya agar mulut sang gadis terbuka sedangkan tangannya yang lain menutup hidung Hinata. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. 'Maaf Hinata, aku harus melakukan ini untuk menolongmu,' batin Naruto sebelum menyentuhkan mulutnya dengan mulut Hinata lalu meniupkan udara ke dalamnya. Satu detik, dua detik, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat reaksi sang gadis. Tapi, sang gadis tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Lagi-lagi Naruto melakukan nafas buatan melalui perantara mulut.

"Uhuk, uhuk," tiba-tiba saja sang gadis terbatuk-batuk dan sangat jelas terlihat di wajah Naruto bahwa dia sangat gembira.

"Hinata, syukurlah," Hikari pun sekarang sudah nampak tenang.

"Naruto, cepat bawa Hinata ke dalam,"

Naruto segera mengangkat Hinata dengan _bridal style_ lalu membawanya ke kamar tamu yang berada dekat dengan ruang tengah.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Hikari setelah melihat dokter Kabuto selesai memeriksa Hinata.

Kabuto terlihat sedikit menaikkan kaca matanya dengan jari tengahnya. "Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya perlu istirahat saja. Kau hebat Naruto bisa melakukan pertolongan dengan cepat," ujar dokter yang bernama Kabuto Yakushi tersebut.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Naruto," kali ini, Hikari melihat Naruto dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Naruto yang sudah berganti pakaian hanya tersenyum ke arah ibu Hinata tersebut.

"Naruto, kau temani Hinata dulu di sini. Kami akan mengantarkan Dokter Kabuto keluar,"

"Baik Ayah,"

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

"Baik, saya pergi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa, bisa hubungi saya," ujar Kabuto sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Minato, anakmu hebat sekali ya," Hiashi menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja, dia kan anakku,"

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau Hinata menginap di sini saja. besok dia bisa berangkat kuliah dengan Naruto," saran Kushina.

Hikari terlihat berfikir lalu menoleh ke arah suaminya meminta jawaban. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong jaga dia ya, Kushina," sahut Hikari.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih terlihat ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu terlihat mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah muda milik nyonya di rumah tersebut. Selimut tebal terlihat menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas tempat duduk yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Hei, kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda tersebut entah pada siapa.

Sekilas, pemuda tersebut melihat sang gadis seperti melihat seseorang yang dulu ada di masa lalunya. Dia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan pikirannya tadi.

'Kenapa tadi aku seperti melihat Shion? Sadar Naruto, dia bukan Shion. Walaupun sebenarnya dia memang sedikit mirip dengan Shion. Gaya rambut gadis ini sangat mirip dengan gaya rambut Shion. Mungkin saja, inilah yang sudah ditunjukkan Tuhan untukku. Mungkin Tuhan mengirim gadis ini untuk menggantikan posisi Shion di hatiku,' batin Naruto sambil memandang lekat-lekat wajah gadis yang sedang tidur tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya mendekat ke arah wajah sang gadis. Sepertinya dia ingin mengelus wajah sang gadis.

"Ki..Kiba,"

Tapi gerakkan tangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti karena mendengar sang gadis bergumam dalam tidurnya. Tangan yang semula hampir menyentuh kulit wajah sang gadis itu sekarang hanya tergolek tak berdaya di sisi tempat tidur.

'Ternyata dia sudah memiliki seseorang di hatinya,' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum miris. Dia segera bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Sampai di depan pintu, dia berbalik guna menatap sang gadis. "Selama tidur, Hinata," gumam pemuda tersebut sembari menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya Naruto sudah mulai menyukai gadis yang baru saja dia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

YA-HA! Akhirnya selesai juga, gimana? Aneh kah? Kayaknya sih iya ==

Sekarang, saatnya bales review buat yang gak login, yang login saya bales lewat PM,

**KOPLAK-TENAN: Ini sudah dilanjutin :)**

**Shaniechan: Chap ini sudah banyak Naruhina nya kan? Makasih udah mau review^^**

**MyDirthly Diamond: Makasih udah review. Ini sudah di update. Gomen, lama hehe**

**demikoo: Ini sudah diupdate :)**

**Ind: Makasih udah review. Tetep RnR yah ;)**

**Magrita loves NaruHina: Maaf, updatenya lama bgt. Ini udah di update, semoga suka sama chapter ini :D**

**mayraa gk login lgi T.T: di sini udah ada Naruhina. Semoga puas yah ;D**

**bettyarinda: makasih udah review. Ini udah dilanjutin. gomen lama hehe..**

yap, segitu aja. Terimakasih udah review. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika masih mau mereview chapter ini.

The last, review..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Apa kabar semua? Kabar baik kan? *mencobabasabasi*

Halo, semua...lama gak ketemu ya hehe..adakah yang masih ingat dengan ff ini. Saya sendiri lupa udah berapa lama belum update ff ini hehe.. Bagi yang sudah lupa dengan ff ini, silahkan dibaca ulang lagi *digebukin masal*. Bagi yang masih inget, ayo dilanjutin baca ^^ oh ya, saya ganti penname dari Namikaze-Tania-Chan ke _**Tania Hikarisawa.**_

Okeh, langsung baca aja 'True Love chapter 6'. Selamat membaca :D

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**True Love milik saya.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Chapter 6..**

Matahari yang sejak kemarin tertidur di singgasananya, sekarang sudah mulai sedikit menampakkan sinar-sinar kecilnya di ufuk timur. Para kawanan burung yang melihat hal tersebut mulai terbangun dari sarangnya. Para induk burung mulai mencari makan untuk anak-anaknya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan merengek minta perutnya diisi.

Di sebuah rumah megah yang ada di Konoha, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mulai terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena sinar matahari yang mulai mengganggu matanya.

"Huoaem.." pemuda itu pun segera bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di kepala ranjangnya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dan sepertinya dia belum membuka matanya secara penuh. "Selamat pagi, Shion," ucapnya entah pada siapa. Dia terlihat meraba-raba sesuatu di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

Selang beberapa detik, dia juga belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari. Ia pun segera membuka matanya dan ternyata sesuatu yang ia cari sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Di mana? Kenapa bisa tidak ada? Kemarin malam, benda itu masih ada di sini," ucapnya kalang kabut. Dan detik berikutnya, ia pun segera bangun dari duduknya lalu menarik selimutnya hingga terjatuh di lantai.

"Tidak ada. Di mana foto itu? Arrgghh.." ucapnya geram sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. "Ah, sudah. Mungkin ibu yang mengambilnya," lanjutnya.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu pun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi walau sebenarnya kepalanya masih sedikit pening karena kemarin malam dia terpaksa berenang untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis. Sedangkan benda yang ia cari adalah sebuah foto gadis bernama Shion yang dibingkai dengan bingkai berwarna biru muda. Foto itu biasanya ada di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan sekarang foto itu menghilang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat ia menjadi sangat marah. Foto itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat mengingatkannya dengan gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan, saat ia berada di Uzushio pun, ia membawa foto tersebut.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

Aku merasakan ada sinar yang menyilaukan mataku. Dan tanpa sadar, aku pun mulai membuka mataku secara perlahan. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja hari ini aku malas bangun padahal biasanya aku sangat rajin. Aku berusaha bangun dan berusaha menyandar di kepala ranjang.

"Auh.." erangku saat tiba-tiba aku merasakan kepalaku sedikit terasa pening. Kupijit pelipisku menggunakan tangan kananku berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa pening di kepalaku. Kusibakkan perlahan rambut yang menghalangi penglihatanku dan di saat itu juga aku tersadar kalau aku tidak berada di kamarku. Tidak ada cat berwarna lavender, tidak ada tempat tidur berwarna putih dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak ada.

"Aku di mana?"

Suasana di tempatku berada sekarang terasa sangat asing tetapi aku merasa hangat. Entah apa itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Suasana di sini begitu tenang dan menyejukkan karena tempat aku berada sekarang didominasi oleh warna putih dan sedikit biru muda.

Tapi tunggu dulu, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku pikirkan sekarang. Sebenarnya sekarang aku ada di mana? Bukankah semalam aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Namikaze? Lalu setelah itu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di sini? Di tempat yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa lupa dengan apa yang terjadi?

Seingatku kemarin malam aku berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda kuning tersebut lalu setelahnya dia pergi. Berikutnya apa yang terjadi?

"_Oh ya, kau jangan berjalan di sekitar kolam nanti kau jatuh,"_ aku ingat pemuda itu sempat mengatakan hal tersebut padaku.

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berjalan di pinggir kolam,"_ lalu setelah mengatakan itu, apa yang aku lakukan?

Aku ingat! Saat itu aku berjalan di pinggir kolam renang dan a..aku ter..terjatuh. Ya Tuhan, apa jangan-jangan sekarang aku sudah mati? Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Tidak mungkin aku sudah mati. Bukankah orang mati tidak bisa merasakan sakit kepala. Kalau begitu, aku belum mati kan? Tenang Hinata, kau harus tenang. Tenangkan pikiranmu dan berpikirlah dengan jernih.

KRIET!

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku dan yang kulihat adalah seorang wanita berambut merah dan bermata ungu sedang menutup pintu yang barusan ia buka. Dia mengenakan baju terusan berwarna merah muda dan celemek berwarna merah tua. Dia membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya.

Sesaat kemudian aku tersadar kalau dia itu adalah bibi Kushina, ibu si pemuda kuning tersebut. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Bibi," gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun. Bibi membawa sarapan untukmu," aku lihat dia menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya, benar-benar sangat cantik.

Dia berjalan ke arahku kemudian meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja. Aku dapat melihat di atas nampan itu ada secangkir teh hangat dengan asapnya yang masih mengepul. Selain itu, juga ada beberapa roti tawar dengan sekaleng selai stroberi di sebelahnya.

Benar juga, aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Bibi Kushina. Kenapa aku ada di sini?

"Bi, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Ah, itu karena.." tapi tiba-tiba saja dia memotong ucapannya sendiri. "Sebelum menjelaskan itu, apa kau merasakan sakit, Hinata? Misalnya sakit kepala?"

Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam padaku?

"Se..sedikit," sahutku.

"Benarkah?" kulihat raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. Dia segera duduk di sebelahku dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku. "Syukurlah, tidak panas," lanjutnya sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Nah, sekarang Hinata sarapan dulu, setelah itu mandi ya?" tambahnya dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya dan dia pun segera berdiri. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Bi, aku mau tanya, sebenarnya kemarin malam aku kenapa?" tanyaku.

Kulihat bibi Kushina duduk kembali di sebelahku. Kami duduk saling berhadapan. "Hinata, kemarin malam kau jatuh ke kolam. Apa kau tahu, semua orang khawatir melihatnya bahkan Naruto pun juga khawatir," tiba-tiba saja bibi Kushina mengenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya.

"La..lalu?" tanyaku meminta agar ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi, Naruto berhasil menolongmu. Dia menolongmu dan membuat nafasmu yang sempat berhenti menjadi muncul kembali," kudapat merasakan bibi mengenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat. "Apa kau tahu? Saat menyelamatkanmu, wajah Naruto terlihat sangat khawatir. Sudah sejak lama, bibi tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sejak gadis itu meninggalkannya,"

"Gadis?" ulangku.

"Nah, sekarang Hinata sarapan, setelah itu mandi, bibi mau mengambilkan baju untukmu," ujarnya kemudian dia segera meninggalkan aku sendiri di kamar ini.

Jujur, saat ini aku sedang bingung dengan semua ucapan bibi Kushina. Tadi, sebenarnya aku sempat melihat ada air mata di mata bibi Kushina tapi dia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu itu kenyataan atau hanya khayalanku saja karena terbawa suasana. Dan kata-kata bibi Kushina tentang gadis itu, sebenarnya siapa yang ia maksud. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto dulu pernah dicampakkan oleh seorang gadis?

Tapi, selain itu, ada kata-kata bibi Kushina yang juga sedikit aneh. "_Dia menolongmu dan membuat nafasmu yang sempat berhenti menjadi muncul kembali,"_

Nafasku berhenti? Kalau nafasku berhenti berarti harus ditolong dengan memberikan pernafasan buatan. Itu artinya bibirku dan bibirnya..arrgghh..aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Itu artinya secara tidak langsung, kami sudah berciuman dan itu ciuman pertamaku.

"Arrgghh.." geramku sambil meremas selimut yang menutupi kakiku. Awas kau, pemuda kuning. Berani-beraninya kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku.

**End of Hinata's POV**

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Di dalam rumah keluarga Namikaze tepatnya di ruang tengah terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang membolak-balik sebuah koran yang ada di pangkuannya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka tiap halaman koran sedangkan tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Sofa merah marun yang ia duduki terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna rambut pemuda tersebut. Rambut pirangnya terlihat masih sedikit basah sepertinya pemuda tersebut baru saja selesai mandi.

"Pagi-pagi begini, kau sudah bertampang masam seperti itu. Ada apa, hm?" tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghampiri pemuda tersebut kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Yah," jawab si pemuda tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca.

Sang ayah yang mengetahui kalau anaknya sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ada berita apa? Kau terlihat sangat serius," ujar sang ayah sambil berusaha melihat koran yang ada di pangkuan anaknya.

"Berita biasa. Kasus korupsi, suap hakim, dan yang lainnya. Sepertinya negara ini akan cepat hancur kalau pemerintahnya seperti ini. Apa aku kembali ke Uzushio saja?" sahut pemuda bernama Naruto itu sambil menutup korannya.

"Hahh..kau itu masih muda, jangan memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Bisa-bisa nanti kau terlihat lebih tua dari ayah. Nanti gadis-gadis malah jatuh cinta pada ayah, apa yang terjadi?" ujar Minato sambil mengambil koran dari tangan Naruto.

"Ayah, jangan banyak berkhayal. Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan dari Ayah," balas Naruto tidak mau kalah. Sedangkan Minato hanya berdecak saja mendengar ucapan anaknya.

Baru saja Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia berbalik dan menatap sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Minato sambil menatap sang anak.

"Mm..Yah, ibu ada di mana?"

"Coba lihat ke kamar tamu. Tadi ibu bilang mau menemui Hinata dulu," sahut Minato.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,"

Minato merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto, "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Minato. Tapi pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh Naruto karena Naruto sudah pergi dari sana. "Anak itu.." gumam Minato sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian beralih ke korannya kembali.

Sedangkan Naruto berusaha mencari ibunya ke kamar tamu. Dibukanya pintu kamar tamu tersebut dengan perlahan dan benar saja ia menemukan ibunya sedang berada di sana. Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat sedang merapikan tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

"Ibu," ucap Naruto sesudah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Eh, Naruto. Kapan kau masuk?" sang ibu terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran sang anak.

"Baru saja," sahut Naruto. "Kenapa ibu yang membersihkan tempat tidurnya. Bukannya di rumah ini banyak ada pelayan. Ibu hanya perlu memilih salah satu saja," tambah Naruto panjang lebar.

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan anaknya. "Sudah lama ibu tidak melakukan hal ini. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, Bu," respon Naruto sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur yang baru saja dirapikan oleh ibunya. "Oh ya, Hinata di mana?" tanya Naruto karena tidak melihat Hinata di kamar tersebut.

"Dia sedang mandi," jawab Kushina sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. "Ibu tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan pada ibu karena itu kau mencari ibu ke sini, iya kan?" tebak Kushina sembari duduk di samping Naruto.

Kushina hanya diam menunggu sang anak untuk berbicara. Cukup lama Naruto belum juga berbicara dan itu membuat Kushina heran sendiri. "Ada apa Naruto? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto terlihat menghembuskan nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menoleh ke arah sang ibu. "Sebenarnya ini sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Ibu..apa Ibu yang mengambil foto Shion di kamarku?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Hhh..sudah ibu duga kau akan menanyakan hal tersebut. Iya, ibu yang mengambilnya,"

Naruto terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Lalu, ibu letakkan di mana foto Shion?"

"Ibu letakkan di kamar adikmu. Kau ingatkan kalau dulu Shion dan adikmu berbagi tempat tidur jadi sudah sepantasnya foto tersebut ada di sana,"

"Tapi, Bu. Foto itu milikku, biarkan foto itu ada di kamarku. Ibu sendiri tahu kalau itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengingatkanku pada Shion," ucap Naruto sambil memandang mata Kushina.

"Ibu tahu...apa kau tahu? Ibu melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu," Kushina meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak anaknya. "Selama ini, ibu selalu sedih setiap melihat kau yang murung karena Shion. Dulu, Shion itu memang kekasihmu. Tapi, sebelum menjadi kekasihmu, dia itu adalah anak yang sudah ibu anggap sebagai anak ibu sendiri dan ibu ingin sekarang kau menganggapnya sebagai anak angkat ibu. Anggap dia sebagai adikmu bukan kekasihmu, dengan cara seperti itu ibu yakin kau tidak akan merasakan rasa bersalah seperti sekarang ini,"

"Tapi, Bu. Itu sangat sulit,"

"Naruto, Naruto, dengarkan ibu. Cobalah lupakan Shion dan coba terima Hinata. Dia itu gadis baik dan ibu yakin kalian berdua berjodoh," saran Kushina sambil menatap wajah sang anak.

Naruto hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat anaknya yang sedang bingung, Kushina pun memeluknya. Berharap pelukannya dapat menenangkan hati anaknya. "Baiklah, akan aku coba,"

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang kita keluar. Agar nanti Hinata bisa ganti baju," Kushina melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan mengajak Naruto keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sebenarnya semua pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh seorang gadis yang sedang berada di kamar mandi.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan cukup keras. Naruto dan Kushina keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan Naruto yang merangkul pinggang Kushina.

"Ibu, kalau saja aku lahir lebih cepat, aku pasti akan menikah dengan Ibu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ayah menikahi Ibu," canda Naruto sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah mulai membaik.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?"

"Ibu, apa Ibu tidak sadar. Kalau Ibu itu sangat cantik. Ibu itu lebih cocok dengan aku daripada dengan ayah," canda Naruto lagi.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memukul kepala Naruto.

"Auh!" erang Naruto sambil berbalik guna melihat sang pelaku. Kushina pun juga ikut berbalik.

"Apa yang kau katakan, anak kecil? Kau berusaha merayu ibumu, hm? Membuat iri saja," ternyata yang memukul Naruto adalah Minato yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah Naruto sendiri.

"Ayah! Apa yang Ayah lakukan? Ini sakit," geram Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Minato, ayo kita pergi ke meja makan," ajak Kushina sambil memeluk lengan Minato kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"Kau lihat sendiri Naruto, ibumu lebih memilih ayah daripada dirimu," ejek Minato sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu.

Naruto hanya mendengus dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina berjalan di depan Naruto dengan begitu mesra.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak malu mengumbar kemesraan kalian di depan anak kalian sendiri," ucap Naruto dari belakang.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Minato sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke ruang makan. Nanti kau terlambat ke kantor, Minato," ajak Kushina sambil tersenyum manis pada Minato.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Di jalanan Konoha terlihat sebuah mobil porche berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Dilihat dari jalan yang diambil mobil tersebut, sepertinya mobil tersebut akan menuju ke Universitas Konoha. Mobil hitam tersebut hanya dihuni oleh dua orang remaja yang sedang menginjak dewasa. Yang memegang kemudi adalah seorang pemuda beriris biru dengan rambutnya yang kuning menyala. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, duduk seorang gadis berwajah manis keturunan Hyuuga. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya dengan berdiam diri. Hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Hei, bisa kau beritahu aku apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?" tiba-tiba saja sang gadis Hyuuga memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Pemuda di kursi kemudi yang bernama Naruto itu hanya melihat Hinata melalui ujung matanya sebentar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke jalan raya. Dia sendiri bingung harus mengatakan apa dengan gadis di sebelahnya itu. Saat bertemu tadi pagi, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa canggung berbicara dengan Hinata, entah karena kejadian semalam atau karena 'sebuah nama' yang diucapkan Hinata saat tertidur kemarin malam. 'Kiba'. Nama itulah yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari mulut Hinata saat tertidur.

_Sebenarnya seberapa penting pemuda bernama Kiba itu sampai-sampai Hinata mengigaukan namanya?_

Hanya kalimat itulah yang terus berada di kepala Naruto sekarang. Apa ini berarti Naruto sudah mulai menyukai Hinata?

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Hinata sedikit membentak karena pertanyaannya belum juga dijawab oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Bukankah ibuku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Itu benar, tapi ada kata-kata bibi Kushina yang membuatku sedikit bingung," Hinata memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "Bibi Kushina mengatakan bahwa kau telah membuat nafasku yang sempat terhenti menjadi muncul lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hampir saja ingin tertawa. "Kau itu calon dokter, kan? Mana mungkin calon dokter tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang terjadi?" sahut Naruto mengejek.

"Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan kau memberikan nafas..buatan..untukku?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Cepat turun!" perintah Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kita sudah sampai," lanjutnya. Benar saja, ternyata mereka berdua sudah sampai di Universitas Konoha tepatnya di parkiran Universitas Konoha. Akhirnya Hinata pun turun dari mobil Naruto setelah Naruto mengambil tasnya yang berada di kursi belakang.

"Ayo jalan," ucap Naruto lagi. "Bagaimana dengan buku pelajaranmu?"

"Tenang saja, kakakku yang akan membawakannya untukku," sahut Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit malas juga pergi ke kampus jam delapan seperti ini. Bukannya karena tidak suka berkuliah di sini, hanya saja kelas Naruto dimulai jam sepuluh hari ini. Kalau bukan karena paksaan ibunya untuk mengantar Hinata, pasti sekarang dia masih berada di rumah sambil menonton televisi.

"Hahh.." tanpa sengaja Naruto pun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dan sepertinya Hinata sudah melupakan kata-katanya sebelum turun dari mobil tadi.

"Hinata." Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil Hinata dari arah belakang mereka berdua. Spontan, mereka pun berbalik dan yang terlihat di depan mereka adalah seorang pemuda gagah dengan mata abu-abunya yang terus menatap Hinata. Di bahu kirinya tersampir sebuah tas coklat berbahan kain. Dan di tangan kirinya, dia menenteng tas berwarna lavender berbahan kain juga.

"Kakak," sapa Hinata sambil berlari menghampiri kakaknya yang bernama Neji itu. "Terima kasih," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis setelah Neji memberikan tas miliknya kepadanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Neji. Kau terlihat sehat," sapa Naruto pada salah satu teman kecilnya itu.

"Kau itu. Seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'senior'. Kau tahu kan? Di sini, aku ini seniormu. Kau mengambil jurusan managemen kan?" balas Neji sambil menatap pemuda yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya itu.

"Coba lihat. Apa yang kau katakan barusan bertolak belakang dengan yang kau katakan sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dulu, kau bilang aku harus memanggilmu dengan 'Neji' saja karena kita hanya berbeda satu tahun. Lalu, sekarang apa?" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Neji hanya dapat tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya. "Naruto, coba ingat dengan benar siapa yang berkata seperti itu. Aku atau ibuku?"

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa? Bikin kesal saja," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Naruto, kau ditinggal. Cepat kejar sana," saran Neji yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah perintah bagi Naruto.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Senior Neji," ucapnya sebelum pergi mengejar Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata setelah Naruto berhasil mengejarnya.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku di gedung fakultas kedokteran," sahut Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau tidak punya teman di sini," sepertinya Hinata tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto mengingat kalau Naruto baru saja pindah ke universitas ini.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Di sebuah koridor yang ada di gedung fakultas kedokteran terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan berdua. Si gadis terlihat sedikit sibuk dengan tumpukan beberapa tugas yang ada di tangannya sedangkan kekasihnya sepertinya tidak berpikiran untuk membantunya. Dia hanya melihat kekasihnya sambil terkadang menahan tawa karena kelakukan kekasihnya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" ucap sang pria sambil mengambil semua tumpukan tugas dari tangan kekasihnya agar kekasihnya bisa berhenti memperhatikan tugas-tugas tersebut.

"Ah! Sasuke! Jangan diambil tiba-tiba," Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan sedikit sebal. "Tadi aku hanya menghitung semua tugasku. Apa sudah semua atau belum,"

"Hah, lihat semua tugas ini. Jika bukan karena bantuanku, aku yakin kau akan mengulang di semester ini," ejek Sasuke. "Kalau seperti ini, seharusnya aku masuk di fakultas kedokteran saja. Aku yakin sekarang aku pasti sudah lulus,"

"Aku tahu, pacarku ini memang sangat jenius. Karena itu, berhenti mengejekku," ujar Sakura sembari mengambil semua tugasnya dari tangan Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura... Kau marah?" akhirnya Sasukelah yang harus mengejar kekasihnya itu sambil menggombal sedikit agar kekasihnya itu tidak marah.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak marah," akhirnya semua kata-kata Sasuke berhasil meluluhkan hati Sakura Haruno. Hanya Sasuke yang dapat melakukan ini bukan?

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan tentu saja hal ini juga membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Lihat ke depan, Sasuke," setelah Sakura berkata seperti itu, Sasuke pun segera memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan dan yang ia lihat adalah seorang lelaki dan gadis yang terlihat sedikit akrab. Oke, hanya sedikit.

Sakura segera memandang kekasihnya. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya, "Ini artinya hipotesis kita benar, iya kan Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja Sakura. Kita berdua ini adalah pasangan kekasih paling jenius sedunia," sahut Sasuke diikuti dengan sedikit tawaan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Ayo, kita ke sana," ajak Sakura dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Hai Hinata, Naruto.." teriak Sakura di koridor tersebut guna memanggil kedua temannya itu.

"Sakura..pagi," sapa Hinata setelah Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di depannya. Sejurus kemudian, dia baru sadar akan sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu, Sakura. Kau tadi memanggil Naruto juga? Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" cecar Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Naruto itu sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Benar begitu kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Lalu Hinata dan Naruto, kenapa kalian berdua bisa datang berdua?" selidik Sakura walau tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sini.

"I..itu ka..karena.." entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendadak menjadi gugup. Belum selesai Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menghampiri mereka atau lebih tepatnya orang tersebut menghampiri Naruto.

GREP!

"Naruto, kita bertemu lagi," ucap orang tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk Naruto di depan umum. Ini seperti kebiasaannya dulu. Sasuke hanya berwajah datar melihatnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum karena melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Hinata, tentu saja dia sangat kaget melihat hal ini.

Naruto pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan orang tersebut pada dirinya. "Ino, hentikan ini. Ini memalukan,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau galak sekali. Dulu saja, Shion tidak pernah marah setiap aku memelukmu," Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hei Ino, kau sudah kenal dengan Naruto?" kali ini, Hinata benar-benar bingung dengan semua situasi ini. Dia tidak mengerti ada apa ini.

"Dia ini sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku itu sudah menganggap dia seperti adikku sendiri,"

"Adik apanya? Mana mungkin aku mau memiliki kakak sepertimu, " ucap Naruto sekecil mungkin.

"Aku dengar itu, Naruto. Oh ya, besok ulang tahun Shion kan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan adik kecilku?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut jabrik Naruto.

"Shion?" ulang Hinata.

Naruto segera menjauhkan tangan Ino dari kepalanya. "Hentikan Ino. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas Shion sekarang," ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Kau itu seharusnya jangan terlalu lama bersedih, Naruto. Wanita di dunia ini bukan hanya Shion. Dan juga, ini bukan kesalahanmu kan?" Ino mengentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Apa kau tahu, aku tidak suka saat melihatmu seperti ini. Dulu, kau itu selalu ceria tapi sekarang kau itu sedikit berubah," lanjut Ino sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Ino. Jangan ikut campur," balas Naruto dingin. "Maaf, aku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini," lanjut Naruto sambil meninggalkan mereka berempat.

'Ino, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang kau tahu hanyalah Shion meninggal karena kecelakaan tapi yang sebenarnya dia meninggal karena aku..karena dia sudah.. Ah! Kenapa aku malah mengingat itu,' batin Naruto.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

"Hahh.." aku menghela nafas. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto, Ino dan Sasuke bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan mereka juga sudah tahu kalau aku dan Naruto dijodohkan. Tentu saja, yang paling kaget adalah Ino sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa saja.

Sekarang sudah sekitar jam tiga sore. Aku benar-benar bosan sekarang. Yang kulakukan di sini hanyalah membolak-balik buku kedokteranku dengan malas. Suasana di sini sangat tenang atau bisa dibilang sangat sepi. Tentu saja, itu karena aku sekarang sedang berada di perpustakaan. Aku di sini sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ini pertama kalinya aku bosan mempelajari buku kedokteranku. Sejak tadi pagi, suasana hatiku sedikit memburuk, entah karena apa. Apa karena pemuda kuning tersebut? Sikapnya tadi pagi sedikit aneh saat Ino berbicara mengenai Shion. Tadi pagi saat di rumah keluarga Namikaze pun aku juga sempat mendengar pembicaraan bibi Kushina dengan Naruto dan itu juga membahas tentang Shion. Sebenarnya siapa itu Shion? Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berubah dingin saat Ino membahas tentang Shion?

Tadi saat aku tanya siapa itu Shion? Ino dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka bilang mereka tidak bisa memberitahukanku kecuali jika Naruto yang memberitahuku. Saat kutanya Sakura, Sakura hanya menjawab kalau Shion itu sahabat Naruto, Ino dan Sasuke sejak kecil. Tapi, kenapa Naruto bersikap berlebihan seperti itu? Memangnya ada apa dengan Shion?

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku memikirkan pemuda kuning tersebut? Seharusnya sekarang aku memikirkan Kiba. Bukankah sebentar lagi Kiba akan datang ke sini? Tapi, kenapa dia lama sekali.

"Hei Hinata, kenapa kau melamun," tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang berbisik di sebelahku.

Ternyata Kiba. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun tadi. "Ki..Kiba, jangan membuatku kaget. Kenapa kau lama sekali?" bisikku tak kalah pelan dari Kiba.

"Maaf, aku tadi ada urusan sebentar. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini, hm?"

Benar juga kata Kiba. Kalau kami terus berada di sini, kami akan terus berbicara sambil berbisik seperti ini. Tentu saja ini sulit, kan? Lebih baik keluar sebelum terkena marah penjaga perpustakaan yang galak itu karena berisik di sini.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi," aku dan Kiba pun segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

Dan sekarang kami berdua sedang berjalan di koridor. Jujur, aku sangat senang saat berjalan dengan Kiba daripada dengan pemuda kuning tersebut. Setiap melihat pemuda tersebut, aku selalu saja dibuatnya kesal. Tapi, berbeda jika bersama dengan Kiba, dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik.

"Hmm..Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tempo lalu? Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa memutuskannya? Memilihku atau orang yang dijodohkan ayahmu?"

Ki..Kiba, kenapa dia menanyakan itu sekarang. Aku belum bisa memilih sekarang. Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memilih dia daripada Naruto. Aku lebih nyaman jika berada di sisi Kiba.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk berusaha dekat dulu dengan orang yang dijodohkan denganku itu," sahutku sambil menunduk.

"Jadi begitu, aku bisa mengerti. Hinata, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pacaran? Bukankah ayahmu tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh pacaran?"

Benar juga yang dikatakan Kiba. Lagipula aku juga menyukai Kiba. "Tapi, aku takut,"

"Kenapa harus takut, kita tinggal pacaran diam-diam kan? Bagaimana? Ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua," sepertinya Kiba berusaha membujukku. Tapi idenya tidak buruk juga. Bagaimana ini? Ikuti ide Kiba atau aku harus bertahan dengan pemuda kuning menyebalkan itu? Baiklah, ikuti ide Kiba, itu lebih menguntungkan.

"Sepertinya bukan ide buruk, aku setuju," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang kita mulai pacaran,"

"Ya," aku senang sekali sekarang. Akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai.

"Oh ya, besok kan hari minggu. Besok sore kau ada acara?"

Tunggu, besok sore sepertinya aku tidak ada acara. "Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan. Aku tunggu di taman Konoha ya?"

"Baiklah, jam lima sore besok, bagaimana?" tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Aku sangat ingin pergi dengan Kiba. Ini bisa dibilang kencan kan?

"Oke, jam lima besok sore. Dandan yang cantik, Hinata. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku hanya dapat membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok,"

**End of Hinata's POV**

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

"Siapa orang tersebut, kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang tersebut tapi di mana?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Sebenarnya sejak Hinata keluar dari perpustakaan, dia terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena dia menjaga jarak cukup jauh agar ia tidak ketahuan oleh Hinata.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah ada di samping Naruto. Sebenarnya dia baru saja ingin pulang. Tapi, karena melihat Naruto akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyapa Naruto.

"Orang yang bersama Hinata tadi,"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu melihat calon tunanganmu berjalan dengan laki-laki lain," goda Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu tapi entah di mana?"

"Laki-laki itu bernama Kiba Inuzuka, kau kenal?" tanya Sakura.

"Kiba Inuzuka? Sepertinya aku tidak kenal. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, Sakura," ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'Aku yakin pernah melihat lelaki tersebut. Tapi di mana? Tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu, aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya sebelum ini,' batin Naruto.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Malam sudah menyelimuti Konoha sepenuhnya, ini sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam. Sebagian besar penduduk Konoha, sudah pergi beristirahat tapi ini tidak terjadi di daerah timur Konoha. Ini semua karena di sana adalah pusat hiburan yang ada di Konoha. Banyak sekali _club-club_ malam di situ yang selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan pelanggan.

Di sebuah club malam yang paling terkenal di situ, terlihat banyak sekali pelanggan yang sedang menikmati musik dan minuman beralkohol yang ada di sana.

"Hei, Kiba. Sudah lama kau tidak kemari? Ada sesuatu, ha?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang ingin kemari saja," ujar pemuda bernama Kiba itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang penuh berisi minuman beralkohol.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis kaya yang sedang kau incar itu, ha?"

"Sebentar lagi, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Besok.. aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku seutuhnya," sahut Kiba diikuti dengan tawaan.

"Hahaha..kau memang hebat seperti biasanya, kawan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Bagaimana? Biasa-biasa aja? Pasti biasa-biasa aja. Padahal lama gak update tapi gak ada kelebihannya bahkan malah tambah jelek kan?

Di sini saya mau minta maaf karena udah lama banget belum update tapi yang penting udah di-update kan :D

Oke, waktunya bales review buat yang gak login:

**Shaniechan: Makasih udah review ^^ di sini NaruHina nya juga lumayan ada kan? Hehhe..**

**KATROK: Oke, ini udah dilanjutin. Maaf ya, lama banget baru dilanjutin hehehe ^^V**

**Ind: Iya, benihnya udah mulai muncul tinggal dikasi pupuk sama rajin disiram *digeplak Ind* oke, ini udah diupdate ^^ makasih udah review.**

**Grita-chan loves NaruHina: Makasih udah review ya ^^ tenang aja, kita berdoa semoga Naruto nii dapat nyelametin Hinata dari Kiba yah..maaf lama update ^^V**

**ice cream blueberry: Ohayou~ *padahal ini malam, author stress* salam kenal juga :D Makasih udah bilang ff ini bagus. Maaf ya, baru update *bow* ^^V**

**Mitha: Makasih banyak udah mau review ^^ ini udah diupdate. Maaf lama ya..**

**Kim Kyunghye: Makasih udah review yah, salam kenal :D bentar lagi, saya kabaran lewat twitter, ditunggu yah dan maaf banget ff ini lama banget baru update ^^V**

**ShimizuNokiMiraYos: Hm? Makasih udah review yah ^^**

**loving teukie: Makasih udah review yah ^^ ini udah dilanjutin, maaf lama. Kamu fans nya Teuki oppa ya? *asal tebak* kkkk~**

**Uzumaki Nami-chan: Salam kenal Nami-chan, saya seneng banget Nami-chan suka sama ff ini. Tenang aja, permintaan Nami-chan pasti saya kabulin. Tapi, maaf ya, baru bisa update sekarang ^^V**

**YamanakaemO: Salam kenal juga :D Makasih ya udah mau review. Yap, ini sudah di-update tapi maaf banget baru diupdate sekarang ^^V**

"**tanpa nama": makasih udah review, ini udah diupdate, maaf lama ^^V**

Buat yang review login, saya bales lewat PM, oke :)

Terimakasih udah review. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika masih mau mereview chapter ini.

The last, review..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
